Saliendo de mi oscuridad
by HikaHana0810
Summary: Fate es una chica la cual ha sufrido en silencio desde que murieron sus padres, lo cual hizo que ella creara otra personalidad fría e indiferente hacia personas extrañas... pero ¿qué pasa cuando conozca a cierta cobriza? ¿será posible que pueda llegar a lo fondo de su ser y traer de nuevo a la verdadera Fate? entren y lean!
1. Cap0 Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

**Disclaimer:**

¡Buenas a todos! Aquí como lo prometí un nuevo fic que seguramente no será tan largo como el primero que hice aunque… bueno depende de cómo fluya y eso. Agregare personajes de mi creación que obviamente no interferirán en lo que es la relación de Nanoha y Fate así que no se asusten por si quiero hacer algo parecido a como lo hice con mi primer proyecto de fic. Para terminar… Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece ni mucho menos el NanoFate (se da un tiro) OK no! xD espero disfruten leerlo como yo lo disfruto escribiendo, sin nada más que agregar… ¡empecemos! 

**POV:**

¿Nunca te has sentido como si no existieras? ¿Qué aunque hagas tantos esfuerzos al final no valdrán absolutamente nada? Creo que miles de preguntas rondan por tu mente o rondaban, pues bien desde que llegué a la adolescencia me lo he preguntado, no… creo que es desde aquel accidente donde mis padres murieron para ese entonces contaba con 8 años, regresábamos de un viaje, por suerte estaba de vacaciones y cambiar de ambiente nos sentaría bien a todos, regresando por la carretera un auto apareció detrás nuestro, se trataba de un hombre en estado de ebriedad, no tenía buen control del transporte por el cual zigzagueaba y trataba de pasarnos pero falló y nos golpeó fuertemente la parte trasera del coche lo cual hizo que fuéramos con dirección hacia un gran y frondoso bosque, lo único que recuerdo es ver un tipo de sombra extensa caer sobre mí.  
Cuando desperté me encontraba en una cama con varias vendas por casi todo mi cuerpo, a mi lado se encontraba Lindy Harlaown una muy buena e íntima amiga de mis padres; me dio la fatal noticia de que ellos habían fallecido y que de milagro yo me salvé ya que mi madre impidió que el techo abollado del auto me aplastara interponiéndose con todo su cuerpo. Desde ese día Lindy-san me adoptó como su hija legítima, ella siempre deseó tener una hija aparte de mi hermano Chrono, así pase a formar parte de esta nueva familia. ¡Ah! Olvide presentarme soy Fate T. Harlaown, aun llevo Testarossa como mi apellido aunque haya sido adoptada por los Harlaown ya que como ser la única heredera mi deber es dirigir la empresa de mi padre y por supuesto porque me hace recordar que aún debo vengar a mi familia.

—Fate-chan ¿puedo pasar? —se escucha una voz detrás de mi puerta.

—Sí, adelante —respondo y veo entrar a mi madre muy preocupada—. ¿Qué pasa mama por qué esa cara?

—Fate-chan… —hizo una pausa—. Tengo una emergencia que atender, tendré que ausentarme por un mes.

—Bueno tu misma lo dijiste es emergencia ¿Cuándo te iras? —bajé un poco la mirada ya que recordé que me decían lo mismo cuando era pequeña.

—Mañana mismo, tu sabes cómo es dirigir una empresa tan grande y reconocida como una de las mejores.

—Lo sé, es la empresa de mi padre y tienes que hacerte cargo hasta que yo sea mayor de edad, eso es lo que pusieron en su testamento.

Testarossa Exportation es la más reconocida compañía a nivel de todo Japón, no solo por sus exportaciones sino también por la ayuda social que brinda y yo como legítima hija de los fallecidos Lance Testarossa y Precia Testarossa debo continuar con lo que ellos con mucha dedicación y esfuerzo iniciaron.

—Tengo que ver cómo va todo por allá, la emergencia fue porque no hay suficiente mano de obra ni factores de producción.

—¿Qué? Eso nunca había pasado antes, no por algo somos los más importantes de todo el país —le interrumpí levantándome abruptamente de mi cama.

—Al parecer la competencia ha sobornado a la gran mayoría de nuestros trabajadores y los que nos dan los recursos para que dejen de apoyar a la empresa, solo los que nos son fieles se han quedado pero son pocos.

—¡Maldición esos perros de los Amagawa! —lancé un puñetazo a la pared.

—Tranquilízate Fate-chan, tengo un plan que no fallará con ayuda de los Ichihara.

—Menos mal Kouhei Ichihara-san es amigo de la infancia de mi padre, tendré que agradecerle personalmente —me volví a sentar esta vez mirando fijamente a mi madre—. Espero todo esto se solucione.

—Claro que se solucionará tienes que confiar en nosotros, ahora tengo que irme a empacar porque tu hermano se adelantó esta mañana y no puedo dejarle con toda la responsabilidad, perdónanos que no estemos contigo en tu primer día de instituto —me miró tristemente.

—No hay problema, tienes que ir arreglar lo de la empresa, de eso depende nuestro futuro; además solo será por esta, ve con cuidado y cualquier cosa que suceda avísame —le miré con un poco de nostalgia y tristeza.

—De acuerdo, espero te vaya bien hija, si necesitas algo solo házmelo saber —se levantó, me besó en la frente y se fue.

Cuando estuve segura de que se había ido, me paré y fui hacia el extremo derecho de mi cama, caminé con cuidado de no despertar a mi cachorra Arf y de la mesa de estudios abrí uno de los cajones, saque una caja mediana y en el proceso jalaba la silla que estaba detrás de mí, puse la caja encima de la mesa, me acomode y miré muy sorprendida que el listón estaba un poco suelto, luego de pensar un poco recordé que no lo había amarrado bien, lo saqué y la abrí. Dentro de esta había una foto mía junto a mis padres, se me veía muy alegre siendo cargada por mi padre y tomando la mano de mi madre, sonreí con melancolía al recordarlos y cerré por inercia mis ojos, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y un beso en lo alto de mi cabeza, me sobresalté pero sin abrir mis ojos, pude sentir a mi padre y madre junto a mí y eso hizo que sintiera una enorme felicidad que hace mucho no sentía, fueron unos pocos minutos pero me sentí realmente bien.

—¡Woof, woof! —Arf ladraba alegremente.

—¿Qué pasa Arf? —abrí mis ojos y volteé a verla.

Me miraba mientras movía animadamente su esponjosa cola para luego voltear un momento a mi izquierda e imitar la misma acción para el lado derecho.

—¿Será que has visto a mis padres? —le sonreí para luego levantarme e ir donde ella y cargarla.

—¡Woof! —ladró una vez como si afirmara.

—Ya veo, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya que tenemos que madrugar mañana —fui con dirección a mi cama y la deje ahí mientras me sentaba apagar la lámpara en la mesa de noche e inmediatamente me eché y Arf se acomodó a mis pies.

—Buenas noches… —susurré ya que el cansancio se estaba apoderando de mí.

**Dentro de mis sueños…  
**  
Estaba sentada en un asiento de una extensa aula llena de alumnos armando un alboroto, de repente se abrió la puerta trasera a una distancia considerable de donde me encontraba, mi curiosidad me gano y me hizo voltear a ver de quién se trataba y una chica de mi misma edad, tez blanca, cabellos cobrizos recogidos en una cola alta a su lado izquierdo y orbes lavanda caminaba hacia mí, nos quedamos mirando fijamente por unos largos segundos, me sonrió y termino de acercarse.

—¿Disculpa puedo sentarme aquí? —me preguntó señalando un pupitre que estaba a mi derecha.

—¡C-Claro, n-no hay problema! —trate de no tartamudear pero fue en vano.

—¡Muchas gracias! —me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa y pude jurar como mis mejillas se prendían de un rojo intenso.

—N-No es nada… —le contesté desviando mi mirada.

—¡Lo siento, que modales los míos! —volteó a verme—. Soy Takamachi Nanoha —me extendió la mano mientras no dejaba de sonreír—. ¿Y tú eres…?

—A-Ah… —extendí mi mano rápidamente para estrecharla con la suya—. F-Fate T. Harlaown, i-igualmente un g-gusto.

—Fate-chan… —susurró cerca de mi oído.

—¡E-eh… ! —me sonrojé al escuchar ese sufijo al final de mi nombre.

—¡Ah! Perdón no quería incomodarte —se alejó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—N-no... para nada , solo que nadie me ha llamado de esa manera antes —bajé la mirada.

—¿Entonces no te incomoda que te llame así? —me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—P-para nada… Takamachi… —volteo rápidamente a otro lado.

—Nanoha —me susurra cerca de mi oído

—¿Perdón? —me separé un poco para mirarla

—No quiero que me llames por mi apellido, además somos amigas

—B-Bueno… N-Nanoha… ¿eh, amigas?

—¡Así es, Fate-chan y yo somos amigas!

—Bueno gracias Taka… digo Nanoha…

—Eso suena tan genial viniendo de los labios de Fate-chan.

—Nanoha… —volví a decir su nombre.

—Fate-chan… —sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que no pude apartar la mirada de ella.

Pude sentir su respiración chocar contra la mía, eso solo significaba una cosa pero fuimos interrumpidas por un sonoro golpe en la puerta, ambas nos separamos lo más rápido que pudimos. Mire que su mano y la mía estaban fuertemente entrelazadas y sentí una leve descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

—¡P-Perdon! —me sonroje fuertemente al recordar que solo hace pocos segundos la tenía tan cerca de mí.

—Shhh… entiendo no te preocupes —me interrumpió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Nanoha…

—Fate te… —no pude escuchar más y desperté.

—¡Q-qué! —me levante de golpe—. Ese sueño… —sentí a mi cachorra lamerme mi mano—. ¡Buenos días pequeña!

Me levanté y fui directamente a ducharme, luego me aliste y fui a la cocina en compañía de Arf para ir a desayunar y prepararle el suyo a mi engreída.

—¿Qué desayunaremos hoy? —me agache para acariciarla.

—Fate, buenos días —se escuchó una voz detrás de mí.

—Buenos días Amy… ¿no estabas con Chrono? —volteé y levante la vista mientras le saludaba.

—Pues sí, pero me regrese temprano además no puedes estar sola en casa —sonrió triunfante.

—G-gracias por la confianza Amy —aquí insertemos aura de depresión.

—Jajaja, ya Fate no es para tanto, solo que no quiero dejarte sola.

Amy aparte de ser la novia de mi hermano es amiga íntima de la familia, la veo como una hermana mayor, desde que nos conocimos nos llevamos bien.

—Bueno come o el desayuno se te enfriara —me señalo la mesa.

—No debiste molestarte —tomé asiento—. ¿No quieres acompañarme? —le jale una silla.

—¡Claro con gusto! —se sentó rápidamente luego de darle de comer a Arf.

Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas y me dio algunos consejos para mi primer día, ya era hora de irme y me despedí, cogí mis llaves y salí caminando por el pasillo a esperar al ascensor y Amy estaba llamándome, volteé y le vi que sostenía un obento.

—Me olvidé de dártelo, lo bueno que aún no te fuiste; espero te guste y ten un buen día —me lo entregó mientras me daba algo de dinero.

—Gracias Amy, pero esto… —estaba por devolverle

—Es un regalo porque mi Fate ya está convirtiéndose en toda una mujer hecha y derecha —me sonrió.

—Está bien, te lo devolveré cuando me den mi mesada.

—Ya dije que es un regalo no necesito que me lo devuelvas y ya ve o se te hará tarde, cuídate mucho —me besó en lo alto de mi frente.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —me quede sorprendida.

—¿No lo sé… quizás instinto maternal?

—¿Instinto maternal? —no logré comprender

—Te lo aclararé cuando regreses, ahora si niña vaya de una vez o se le hace tarde —dio media vuelta y se fue.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió es como si estuviera esperando, entré y apreté el botón que me llevaría al 1er piso, luego de un par de minutos ya estaba fuera de mi edificio y me fui con dirección al instituto, conseguí llegar a tiempo y pasear un poco antes de llegar a mi salón asignado, al entrar me vino un deja vu.

—No puede ser… solo es una coincidencia —susurré y fui al final de la fila de carpetas cerca de un gran ventanal, tome asiento y saque mi móvil para mensajearme con mi amiga de la infancia Yagami Hayate.

_Iniciada conversación 1/07/14  
Para: Yagami Hayate  
¿Qué hay Hayate?_

Para: Fate  
Jajaja, esperando al profe!  
Lástima que no estemos en el mismo grupo

Para: Yagami Hayate  
Si tienes razón, a todo esto no veo a la tal Yumi Amagawa  
¡Así me contengo de romperle toda la maldita cara!

Para: Fate T. Harlaown  
¿Qué hizo esta vez la tipa esa?  
No puedo creer lo tan repugnante que son algunas personas

Para: Yagami Hayate  
Su padre soborno a la gran mayoría de nuestros empleados  
Abandonaron la empresa…

Para: Fate  
¿Pero qué demonios?  
¡Maldición esos desgraciados!

Para: Yagami Hayate  
Lo sé, pero los Ichihara ayudaron a que los fieles se quedaran

Para: Fate  
Eso sí es un alivio, date un tiempo y pásate por aquí  
Yoshimi-chan esta en mí mismo grupo  
Ya vino el profe, en el receso voy a por ti

Para: Yagami Hayate  
Si me parece bien, suerte en tu primer día mapache

Para: Fate  
Jajajajaja si rubia salvaje igualmente para ti  
Fin conversación.

Guarde mi móvil y me acomodé en mi asiento, me quede viendo el cielo y estuve hipnotizada por no sé cuánto tiempo y si no hubiese sido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse no me hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, una sensación inexplicable se apodero de mí y no me animaba a voltear por lo que opte ver a través del reflejo que me proporcionaba el amplio ventanal. Fue mi no grata sorpresa al ver entrar a un chico.

—Porque no se callan… —susurré mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

—Quieren llamar la atención ¿qué se puede esperar de ellos? —me respondió una melodiosa voz.

—¡EH! —volteé lo más rápido que pude, estaba más que segura que conocía esa voz.

—¿Disculpa puedo sentarme aquí? —señalaba el pupitre que estaba a mi derecha esperando mi respuesta.

—¡C-Claro no hay problema! —le respondí quedando anonadada al verla frente mío.

—¡Muchas gracias! —se sentó rápidamente para voltear a mirarme y sonreírme.

—N-No es nada… —mire de nuevo hacia el ventanal mientras sentía como se me prendían mis mejillas al solo ver su hermosa sonrisa.

—¡Qué modales tengo! Soy Takamachi Nanoha —me extendió su mano—. Un placer ehmm…

—Fate —estreche mi mano con la suya obviamente adivinando lo que quería saber.

—Fate-chan…

—Nanoha…

—Esto es un deja vu —dijimos al unísono.

—Dijiste algo… Fate-chan… —me miró con un brillo especial.

—Es como… —me perdí en sus ojos.

—Si ya hubiésemos pasado esto —terminó de decirlo.

Volví a sentir lo mismo que en el sueño, eso de confundir la realidad con lo que uno sueña pero no podía ser verdad… no podía estar soñando de nuevo, sentía su calor, podía tocarla, podía escuchar su suave respiración, habíamos entrelazado nuestras manos y no dejamos de mirarnos fijamente

—Fate-chan… es la primera vez que nos conocemos pero me siento tan inmensamente feliz de poder encontrarte en la realidad.

—Creo que me estás leyendo la mente o es que nos ha pasado lo mismo tan a la perfección que nos parece poco creíble.

La distancia poco a poco disminuía entre nosotras y al ver que iba en dirección correcta cerré lentamente los ojos y me deje llevar por el momento pero para nuestra mala suerte al igual que el sueño fuimos interrumpidas por el profesor a lo que Nanoha me besó en la comisura de los labios. Nos sonrojamos y me quede mirándola de la forma más estúpidamente feliz que pudo haber existido, algo dentro mío me decía que ella se involucraría tanto en mi vida que la tomaría como la persona más importante y eso en cierta manera me daba muchísimo miedo…

**N/A:**

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño prólogo, lo tenía acabado desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me daba el tiempo suficiente para pasarlo del borrador a la PC y agréguenle que cuando quería avanzar no podía por el estúpido y nada sensualon trabajo D:  
Debería estar descansando para mañana no amanecer como zombie y luego hacer idiotez y media en el trabajo pero quería subir esto de una vez por todas, no aguantaba las ganas, aquí tienen el comienzo de un nuevo fic de esta humilde escritora, que da lo mejor y de las cosas que aprendió en el transcurso de todo este tiempo.  
Si quieren que le cambie o agregue algo más ya saben lo que tienen que hacer y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas que pueden haber escondidillas por ahí, el sueño nunca es tu mejor aliado.  
Para terminar… se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas ni amenazas porque sigo siendo pobre y no tengo abogado ni perro que me ladre x3


	2. Cap1 ¿Será el destino?

**Cap.1 ¿Será el destino?**

**Nota previa:**

¡Pues buenas noches! Lamento mucho si no he publicado el viernes como dije, sin siquiera darme cuenta se me fue volando las horas en hacer cosas aqui en casa y eso que estuve avanzando y cambiando un par de cosas del cuaderno de apuntes que uso como borrador (si lo sé dirán que porque mejor no escribo de frente en la PC en vez de estar transcribiendo y eso pero la verdad es que tengo una rara manía de escribir en papel primero antes que en Word) Y para terminar agradecer mucho los reviews que me han dejado, ahora que estaré libre del trabajo quizás publique 2 capis por semana, sin nada más que agregar… ¡Que comience este capi!

Luego del beso ambas chicas se separaron con una gran sonrisa adornando sus rostros y sus ojos tenían un brillo inigualable, es cuando empezaron a sentir de nuevo el bullicio del salón.

—E-espera un momento… —ambas volvieron a decirlo al unísono.

—Y-yo… ammm… debo disculparme f-fue… un impulso… en verdad yo no quería… —trataba de terminar de decir una muy nerviosa y sonrojada Fate.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, también fue un impulso mío —secundó Nanoha.

—Quizás te parezca raro esto pero… he soñado contigo Nanoha.

—No me parece raro ya que no eres la única —le guiña un ojo.

Cuando la rubia quiso agregar algo mas no pudo ya que el profesor había llegado, dio un sonoro suspiro a lo cual Nanoha le agarro de la mano y mirándola fijamente para luego asentir como dándole a entender que todo está bien y que esté tranquila.  
El primer bloque pasó muy lento, tanto así que tanto Fate como Nanoha se quedaron dormidas toda la sesión, pasaron un par de minutos y el timbre les avisaba que ya era de su casi preciada libertad. Las chicas salieron y una animada cobriza hablaba sin parar mientras que una tímida rubia solo la escuchaba.

—Y es por eso que nos vinimos a vivir a esta ciudad y…

—Nanoha —la interrumpió y paró su caminar.

—¿Qué pasa Fate-chan? —también paró mirándole curiosamente.

—Lo de hace un rato… no debió de pasar —agachó la cabeza y algunos de sus mechones cubrieron su vista.

—Quizás tengas razón pero presiento que debió pasar y no me arrepiento de ello.

—¡NO! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? —gritó desesperada.

—Fate-chan… ¿Qué pasa? —la toma de las mejillas para que le mire.

—¡Solo lo hiciste por…! Nada… mejor olvídalo —voltea el rostro a otro lado.

—"Lo hiciste porque sabes quién soy" —Fate saltó al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Nanoha—. Pues si se quién eres y no lo hice por eso, estuve ansiosa por encontrarte desde que soñé contigo, te seré sincera… no es primera vez que me sueño contigo.

—¿C-Como? Deja de bromear Nanoha no creo que sea del todo…

—¿Y el sueño que tuvimos y lo hicimos realidad? ¿Me vas a decir qué solo lo hiciste porque si? —al finalizar tocó el hombro de la rubia para que le prestara atención—. Fate, mírame —tomó el rostro de la oji-borgoña e hizo que le mirara—. A pesar de que solo nos conozcamos de hace pocas horas, siento que eres mi persona especial, con la chica que siempre quise conocer, el beso de solo un momento lo ha confirmado, lo veo en tus ojos, veo que me das un "sí"

—L-lo que pasa es que…

—Shhh… no necesitas decírmelo —la silenció poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de su acompañante.

—Pero… no voy a poder estar tranquila —suspiró al terminar.

—Si eso es lo que quieres entonces soy toda oídos —se apoyó en una pared mientras le sonreía con ternura.

—Antes de eso podemos…

—¿Ir a un lugar más privado? ¿verdad? —le interrumpió.

—¿C-cómo es que…?

—Mmmm digamos una especie de coincidencia en acertar.

Fate se quedó de una pieza literalmente, la cobriza al no ver ninguna reacción tomó su mano y se la llevó. Luego de caminar un par de minutos; estaban frente a una puerta y en esta estaba el clásico "No entrar". A Nanoha no le importó y entró, estaban en una amplia azotea con un cuarto que servía de almacén.

—Vaya no ha cambiado desde la última vez —dijo con alegría la cobriza.

—¿Ya has venido antes? —Fate se asomó tímidamente al marco de la puerta.

—Solía venir con mis hermanos, mi escuela primaria quedaba al lado de este instituto —se acercó y le tomó deña mano para hacerla entrar.

—¿No leíste lo que dice el letrero? —dijo nerviosa la rubia.

—No va a pasar nada además estamos en el receso —siguió caminando mientras jalaba a Fate.

Se asomaron hasta la barandilla de la azotea mientras el viento fresco mecía sus cabellos, un ambiente de paz se podía sentir en ese lugar.

—Bien si mal no me equivoco tenías que contarme algo —volteó la oji-lavanda para mirar fijamente a su acompañante.

—E-Eh... n-no mejor olvídalo… —se rasca la cabeza preocupada.

—Dijiste que no ibas a estar tranquila si no me lo decías —la mira fijamente.

—O-Ok… etto… por dónde empezar… ammm… esto… —Fate jugaba con sus dedos por el nerviosismo.

—Hey tranquila, tomate tu tiempo —le da un par de palmaditas en su hombro para animarla.

—Es que es algo difícil… bueno todo empieza cuando mis verdaderos padres fallecieron, estábamos regresando de un viaje y nos despistaron… así que mi madre me protegió con su cuerpo y gracias a ello que estoy ahora hablándote —suspira y se limpia un par de lágrimas que querían correr por su rostro—. Luego de eso Lindy Harlaown mi actual madre me adoptó y su hijo Chrono pasó a ser mi hermano mayor y fueron a los únicos que les deje acercarse… sé que apenas me conoces pero solo dejo a pocas personas saber cómo soy en verdad y confiar en ellas, soy así porque no quiero que me hieran.

—Lamento mucho eso Fate-chan… pero eso quiere decir que… me dejaste acercarme porque confías en mí y sabes que no te hare daño…

—D-Digamos que es algo así.

—¡Es un honor que lo digas Fate-chan te lo agradezco mucho!

Ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron, Nanoha levanto un poco su mano mostrándole algo envuelto. Fate la miro curiosa a lo que la oji-lavanda le hizo un ademan como si mordiera un sándwich imaginario.

—¡Ah es cierto! Aún no hemos comido perdón por atrasarlo Nanoha —hizo una reverencia.

—Debes de tener hambre Fate-chan traje un poco más y puedo compartirlo contigo.

—No te preocupes por eso yo traje el… —se miró ambas manos pero estaban vacías—. ¡Demonios lo olvide en el salón!

—Fate-chan anda demasiado voladita —se carcajea un poco.

—Si cierta personita hablaba hasta decir basta, es obvio que me olvidara… se me olvidan todas las cosas con ella —lo dijo en una sin darse cuenta en verdad lo que estaba diciendo.

—Pero te quedabas con babotas mirándome —se cruzó de brazos guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Q-que yo que! —todos los colores se le subieron al rostro ante tal confesión.

—Te ves tan linda Fate-chan… —la mira anonadada y un brillo en sus ojos.

—¡! —Fate se hacía aire para bajar ese rojizo tan fuerte que adornaba su rostro.

Nanoha rio quedito mientras sacaba una especie de pañuelo largo, lo estiro bien para ponerlo en el suelo y llamó a la rubia con su mano. La muchacha saltó un poco cuando vio llamándola, pensó en acercarse o no hasta que vio a Nanoha hacerle un ademán para que se sentara a su lado e inmediatamente Fate se fue a sentar pero algo alejada de la joven.

—Fate-chan no muerdo ¿sabes? —ríe quedito mientras desenvuelve su cajita del almuerzo.

—L-Lo sé… no es por eso —saca su móvil haciendo como si mirara algo importante.

—¡Entonces es porque te estoy tentando! —se carcajea de nuevo.

—¡N-Nanohaaaa! —agacha rápidamente la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Nyahaha me gusta verte en ese estado —mastica un poco de su sándwich

—A mí también me gustaría ver algo de ti —susurró.

—¿Qué dijiste Fate-chan? —se acerca un poco a ella.

—N-Nada… —carraspea un poco.

—Sé que dijiste algo —sin querer la cobriza se acercó otro poco más.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema… —la mira hipnotizada.

—No, quiero que me lo digas —toma la mano de la rubia al finalizar.

—Nanoha en serio no… —fue interrumpida por los labios de su acompañante que se posaron en su mejilla.

—Quieres ver una parte de mi —fue más una afirmación que pregunta—. Entonces déjame mostrártelo —le susurró lascivamente.

—¡E-EH!

La cobriza tomó el mentón de la rubia para que le mirara, en ese momento sus miradas se conectaron, tanto así que sentían era un sueño. Nanoha dio la iniciativa acercándose a Fate, su mano se asentó en su mejilla y solo se acercó un poco más para por fin volver a saborear los labios de Fate, luego del beso fue el turno de la muchacha de hablar nuevamente.

—Fate-chan espero te haya gustado —le sonrió sinceramente y con un sonrojo adornándole el rostro.

—Nanoha…

—¿Es la primera vez que estas con una chica verdad?

—P-Pues si… ¿p-pero como lo sabes?

—Porque siento que te pones entre nerviosa y empiezas a temblar cuando te beso, eso me hace feliz porque soy la primera.

—Entonces eso significa que… yo no soy la primera para ti…

—Fate-chan…

—No, está bien no importa aunque me hubiese gustado serlo.

—Déjame explicarte.

—Dije que no hay problema, no necesito explicaciones ni tampoco te las estoy pidiendo.

—Yo quiero dártelas, además… nunca me había pasado, esta es también la primera vez que estoy con una chica pero como te dije yo soñé contigo muchas veces por eso puedo decir que te conozco desde hace mucho.

—¿Si estábamos destinadas a conocernos, por qué no fue antes?

—Yo también me lo pregunto.

La campana daba por terminado el receso y esta vez fue Nanoha quien suspiro para inmediatamente pararse y darle una mano a Fate, la acepto gustosa y se fueron caminando.

—¿Por qué en los momentos más importantes tiene que pasar este tipo de cosas? —dijeron al unísono mirándose sorprendidas para luego empezar a reír.

—Me doy cuenta que hacemos buena química —Nanoha entrelaza su mano con la de Fate y le da un suave apretón al escuchar eso.

—Nyahaha así es Fate-chan, somos la una para la otra —le besa en la comisura de los labios.

Fate se volvió a prender por milésima vez y continuaron caminando un par de minutos hasta que la rubia se paró jalando la mano de Nanoha para que parara.

—¿Pasa algo Fate-chan? —la mira preocupada y en ese momento la oji-borgoña la abraza de improviso.

—Nanoha… escúchame por favor —le susurró aterciopeladamente.

—F-Fate-chan… —los colores se le subieron de inmediato al rostro.

—No me dejaras sola ¿verdad? —la aferra un poco más hacia ella.

—¿Eh? —se queda de una pieza.

—¿No me traicionaras ni me darás la espalda cuando más te necesite?

—Fate-chan te prometo y te juro por todo lo que quieras que nunca voy hacer eso —la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

—No quiero que vuelva a pasar nunca… nunca más —tembló inconscientemente.

—Tranquila no pasará, para eso estoy aquí contigo y siempre será así, perdón que te corte Fate-chan pero si no nos vamos ahora perderemos la clase —se separó lentamente de ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Tienes razón y no te preocupes, perdón por este comportamiento tan infantil —sonríe levemente nerviosa.

Nanoha negó con la cabeza y jaló de su mano para irse a sus clases que estaban por comenzar, Fate vio la hora en su móvil y solo faltaba 5min para que empezaran así que tomo la iniciativa y corrió junto a la cobriza como alma que lleva el demonio. El día paso sin percances y unas cuantas miradas entre Nanoha y Fate hacían que su ambiente sea mucho mejor, al finalizar la jornada escolar decidieron ir a tomar algo para seguirse conociendo más a lo que la cobriza dio la idea de ir a tomar unos frapps.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo Fate-chan… —jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos y su mirada vacilaba en mirarla o mirar el piso.

—¿Si Nanoha qué pasa? —le sonríe dulcemente.

—N-no tengo el número de tu móvil… ya sabes para la tarea —cierra sus ojos esperando un "no"

—Nanoha ese cuento ya me lo sé, si quieres mi móvil para llamarme y salir solo tienes que pedírmelo de frente además de todas maneras te lo iba a dar así no me preguntaras —le toma de la mano y le besa el dorso de esta.

—Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa —Nanoha se sonroja violentamente mientras la mira con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Nanoha se ve linda sonrojada —le pica la mejilla.

—Fate-chan mala… n-no es fácil pedir el número del móvil a tu futura novia — susurró nerviosamente.

—¡N-NANOHA! —Fate estaba tan roja como un tomate que no sabía si dejar de tomarle de la mano.

—¿E-ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJE? —la cobriza empieza a tratar de retroceder mientras el sonrojo aún persiste en su rostro con más fuerza.

—Y-Y que si lo escuche… me parece que es cierto… —la mira directamente mientras toma con fuerza su mano para que no escape—. Tu misma lo dijiste nos hemos visto en sueños.

Se escuchó 2 voces que se acercaban donde ellas estaban, lo que Fate no se esperaba era a una castaña acompañada de una pelirroja, la primera se abalanzo por la espalda de la rubia y la abrazó mientras que la otra muchacha se colgó de su brazo izquierdo.

—¡FATEEEEEE! —gritaron emocionadas al unísono.

—¡VIOLACION! —gritó la rubia en broma.

—Pero qué demonios… —Nanoha se quedó con cara de WTF

—Jajaja Fate como siempre tan graciosa —habló la pelirroja.

—Esa si me mato ¡tú si Fate! —secundó la castaña.

—Ejem… —carraspeó Nanoha para hacerse notar.

—¡Oh si perdón! Les quiero presentar a… —la oji-borgoña se soltó de sus 2 acompañantes.

—Takamachi Nanoha —la cobriza prosiguió lo que Fate iba a decir— Su futura novia.

—Mucho gusto, Ichihara Yoshimi —saludo.

—Oh así que eres mi futura cuñadita, Yagami Hayate y un gustazo futura cuñis —sonrió ampliamente.

—¿No dirás que es nuestra futura cuñis? —opino Yoshimi.

—Jajajaja cuando no tu Yoshimi-chan —Hayate y ella "chocaron los cinco"

—¡Cof, cof! —Fate tosió para que le prestaran atención—. Saben que aún sigo aquí ¿verdad?

—Ya y tu pensaste que ya te estábamos haciendo bowling desde ya —la castaña le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Es bullying mapache no bowling y ahora que recuerdo dijiste que ibas a por mí en el receso —quitó la mano de la muchacha de su hombro en son de molestia.

—Bueno… esto… Yoshimi-chan y yo nos distrajimos un poco —se rasca la nuca nerviosamente.

—¡Si claro cómo no! Y ni un mísero mensaje para avisarme, claro ignoren a la idiota de Fate —rodó los ojos con algo de molestia—. No saben que mal me hacen sentir, no creí esto de ustedes y menos de Yoshimi —lo dijo dramáticamente.

—Fate no seas tan dramática, por dios mujer solo nos distrajimos un rato y se nos pasó la hora no es para tanto —Yoshimi habló aguantándose la risa—. Además buena compañía que tuviste.

—¡Ja! Aun así faltaba mi harem, para eso tienen paga —se carcajeó.

Nanoha se sintió algo incomoda cuando ambas chicas le cortaron el momento de "estar a solas con su futura novia jugándole indirectas con frapps" pero eso de "harem" hizo que estallara internamente. SU Fate-chan le tomaba más importancia a sus disque "cuñaditas" y ella era la apartada, se dio cuenta de lo tan posesiva que podía ser pero… luego esa idea fue botada de un patadón a la Siberia, al diablo con eso era su Fate-chan gustase o no, algo dentro de ella empezaba a molestarle era como un enfado y algo que le hervía por dentro literalmente

—_Oh demonios creo que… esto se llama estar celosa _—pensó preocupada—_. Bueno ya que cierta señorita extraña más a su "harem" yo ya no pinto nada aquí._

La cobriza poco a poco se fue alejando sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta, al llegar a la esquina decidió irse corriendo, ya no podía soportar ni un segundo más el estar ahí pero sintió que alguien le abrazó por detrás, más precisamente se trataba de Fate.

—Soy una completa idiota, perdón por dejarte en segundo plano —la rubia le susurro.

—N-No hay necesidad que te disculpes, además no somos nada —le dijo firmemente para no desmoronarse ante la inesperada reacción de la oji-borgoña.

—Soy tu futura novia así que tenemos una relación —la apegó más a ella como si tuviera miedo de que se alejara nuevamente.

—Estas equivocada, aún no somos nada —Nanoha contestó fríamente.

—Claro que no lo estoy, haces que mi corazón se llene de una calidez tan increíble que con nadie más me pasa esto… —apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica—. Nanoha yo… yo te quiero —le dio un beso en lo alto de su cabeza.

Nanoha se estremeció y la barrera que había puesto se desmoronó al escuchar ese "te quiero", sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y volteó para encontrarse con esos ojos de un color tan peculiar que siempre le hacía perder la cabeza en sueños y estaría a punto de hacerlo en la vida real.

—_Tengo la necesidad de querer estar siempre a tu lado Fate-chan… porque eres el hermoso ángel que quiero rescatar de tanta oscuridad, permíteme guiarte de nuevo hacia la luz y ayudarte a dejar todo aquel pasado doloroso _—pensó Nanoha antes de abrazar a Fate y acurrucarse en su pecho.

**N/A:**

¡Hasta que por fin! Demonios que sufrimiento TwT lo bueno es que ya está y aunque algo tarde, agradezco a todos por su paciencia y por querer saber más de esta historia, vine con mucha más inspiración y uno de los próximos capis lo publicare a mitad de semana y el otro si estará el viernes que viene ya que mañana es mi último día de trabajo y estaré libre totalmente, también pueden darme ideas para el siguiente capi o quizás una canción para cada uno ya que estoy pensando en que Fate tenga su banda (más adelante sabrán el porqué de esta idea) otra cosa… ¿les gustaría que Hayate y Yoshimi tengan una relación? ¿O prefieren el HayatexCarim? Gracias de nuevo por darse el tiempo de leer y de dejarme sus hermosos y sensualones reviews que son como mi cafezote bien cargado para seguir escribiendo. Y para terminar… se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas ni amenazas porque sigo siendo pobre y no tengo abogado ni perro que me ladre x3


	3. Cap2 Razones para amarte

**Cap.2 Razones para amarte**

Otro día de instituto llegaba y Fate iba al encuentro de Nanoha en el punto que acordaron el día anterior; este era una tienda de música algo cerca del instituto, Fate se preguntaba el porqué del sitio pero ya sacaba conclusiones.

—¡Fate-chan! —la cobriza llegó agitada ya que se le había hecho algo tarde—. Perdón ¿esperaste mucho?

—¡Nanoha! —se le ilumino el rostro de felicidad al verla—. Recién acabo de llegar.

—¿Estás segura? —la miró fijamente—. No quiero pensar que fue lo contrario.

—¡Completamente segura! —le dio un fugaz beso en los labios—. Nunca te mentiría.

—¡Fate-chan tan linda! —la abrazó mientras suspiraba—. Eres la chica perfecta.

—E-Es porque Nanoha me hace serlo —se sonrojó mientras la aferraba más a ella y acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Quiero estar así siempre —susurra la cobriza adormitada.

—Yo también pero llegaremos tarde —lo dijo en tono molesto—. Me gustaría no ir pero Nanoha no aceptaría a una novia vaga —rio quedito.

—¿Eh? No importa si eres tu Fate-chan, en serio no me importaría además con virtudes y defectos yo te acepto porque te quiero —se aferró a ella.

—N-Nanoha...—la pego más contra si mientras un par de lágrimas caían en lo alto de la cabeza de la oji-lavanda.

—¿Fate-chan? —levantó la mirada—. ¿Qué paso? No llores, no me gusta verte así.

—L-Lo siento… —se pasó la manga del suéter por el rostro—. Es que es tan hermoso lo que dijiste.

—Lo digo porque lo siento —le sonríe y la besa con ternura.

—Nanoha eres la mejor novia que una bipolar como yo puede tener —la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

—Fate-chan quiero estar siempre contigo, no quiero separarme nunca de ti —se apoya en su hombro.

—Estaremos siempre juntas Nanoha no importa lo que pase, el destino nos ha juntado por algo y quiso que sea de esta manera un poco… rara por así decirlo pero no me importa estoy muy feliz con todo —pega su frente con la de la muchacha.

—Quiero tener una cita con Fate-chan ahora —la mira con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Pero Nanoha el instituto… o sea bueno… no es que no quiera tener la cita contigo… —se rasca la nuca preocupada.

—Fate-chan sigue siendo chica responsable —se cruza de brazos pensativa—. ¡Al diablo el instituto! Nuestro amor es primero —sonríe triunfante.

—¡Nanoha dice y yo cumplo! Creo que me dejare arrastrar por la flojera si es contigo —le toma de la mano y se van caminando.

—¿Y a dónde iremos? —la mira curiosa.

—Recuerdo que a la salida del instituto íbamos a por unos frapps, te lo debo así que iremos ahí primero ¿te parece? —le sonríe mientras besa su mano.

—A-Ah… y-yo… b-bueno si Fate-chan lo dice… entonces v-vamos —volteó a otra parte mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—¿Sucede algo Nanoha? —la mira preocupada ante su reacción tan inesperada.

—N-No… —mira hacia abajo mientras siguen caminando.

—Sé que algo pasa, dímelo por favor… —la toma del mentón para que la mire.

—F-Fate-chan… —se sonroja a más no poder—. P-Pensaba en lo linda y demasiado maravillosa que eres, algo difícil de explicar pero eres como un ángel para mí.

—Nanoha es quien me hizo convertirme en uno, aceptando todo de mí y queriéndolo todo —la mira con ternura.

—Estoy segura que Fate-chan es la indicada para mí —suspira y se acerca para besarla.

—Y yo de que Nanoha es con quien quiero estar toda mi vida —susurra antes de besarla con pasión.

Lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que Yoshimi y Hayate estaban a escasos metros de ellas mirando con un brillo en los ojos y con sus móviles en mano grabando el hermoso momento de la parejita.

—Ya me gustaría estar así de acarameladita como ellas —dijo Yoshimi mientras se limpiaba una pequeña línea de saliva.

—Necesito grabar esto para la posteridad, seré millonaria con esto —Hayate vio su futuro delante de sus ojos.

—¡Mapache hazme caso! —le golpeó en lo alto de su cabeza.

—¡Ah me quedare idiota! Yoshimi-chan que demonios te pasa… —se sobo sintiendo que le crecería un chichón.

—¡Deja de fantasear que ellas son tu fuente de dinero flojonaza! —suspiró para relajarse un poco.

—Ya era broma no te me esponjes, además te ves más linda si sonríes —le guiño un ojo.

—¡C-Cállate idiota! Ya te afecto estar viendo a Fate con nuestra cuñada —se cruzó de brazos mientras hacia un gracioso mohín.

—Tranquila hermana solo dije la verdad, ahora una no puede ser sincera que ya le están mandando su combo —se rascó la cabeza despreocupadamente.

Varias personas que pasaban por su lado las veían enternecidamente pensando que hacían una bonita pareja, otras susurraban que parecían recién casadas y otras más pasaban mirándolas asombrados.

—M-Mapache idiota… ahora todo el mundo no está mirando por tu culpa —jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente mientras la miraba de reojo.

—Me importa un demonio eso, tenemos que seguirlas o si no las perderemos de vista —le tomo de la mano y se fueron detrás de las chicas.

—O-Oye Hayate tranquila… —se acomodaba el bolso del instituto a su hombro.

—Mi mina de oro se está yendo, no puedo dejar que se escapen —la castaña reía mientras seguía corriendo.

—No hay remedio contigo… y eso que podrías tontear conmigo en vez de seguirlas —susurró.

—¿Dijiste algo? —se paró volteando a verla.

—Nada… solo dije que tengo hambre así que vayamos a por unos frapps de paso las espiamos mejor —empezó apurar el paso.

—A veces no te entiendo mujer es como si hablaras en otro idioma —la sigue.

—Eso es porque las mapaches como tú no lo entenderían ni así se les explique —se carcajeo un poco.

—Yoshimi-chan es salvaje cuando se pone de esa forma —va y le abraza por atrás.

—Hayate… pesas… —le da palmaditas en su mano para que la suelte.

—¡Es por el amor que te tengo! —le soltó para apegarse a su brazo.

—¿Por qué eres tan rara Hayate? —la jalo suavemente para seguir caminando.

—No lo sé pero prefiero eso a ser del montón —guarda su móvil en su chaqueta.

—Concuerdo contigo —la mira y alborota un poco sus cabellos.

—Un par de raras en un mundo tan normal y aburrido —dijeron al unísono para "chochar los cinco"

Regresando con Fate y Nanoha… ya habían entrado a una cafetería y se sentaron pegadas a un gran ventanal que daba para la calle. Ambas estaban esperando sus pedidos mientras conversaban de algunas trivialidades.

—Y estaba pensando comprarme una guitarra por eso tengo que ahorrar —Fate lo decía con emoción.

—A mí me gusta el bajo pero tampoco está mal la guitarra —Nanoha miro enternecida a su rubia.

—Disculpen la tardanza aquí tienen su pedido —les interrumpió un mozo y les dejo en la mesa sus frapps.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijeron ambas muchachas al unísono.

—Para servirles señoritas —hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

—Después vayamos a ver a la tienda que queda cerca del instituto —la oji-borgoña propuso entusiasmada.

—Por mi está bien siempre y cuando sea con Fate-chan —le guiño el ojo.

—¡COF COF! —Fate se limpió con una servilleta.

—¿Estás bien Fate-chan? —se acercó a ella preocupada.

—S-Si… solo fue la emoción —rio nerviosamente.

—Te entiendo pero ten cuidado ¿sí? —le dio un beso en su mejilla.

—Claro que lo tendré, perdón por preocuparte —le devuelve el beso.

Siguieron conversando mientras tomaban sus frapps y pasaron un par de minutos, se levantaron y salieron de la cafetería con rumbo a la tienda de música, en el camino estuvieron hablando de cuáles eran sus bandas favoritas, el porque les gustaba la guitarra y el bajo respectivamente, Fate le dijo a Nanoha que su sueño era formar una banda por lo menos en el instituto y si no le iba mal podría ser conocida aunque sea en su ciudad, se sentía feliz el hecho de que aunque sea unos pocos la conocieran pero que amaran lo que tocaba así como ella al hacerlo.

—No sabía que Fate-chan tuviera los mismos gustos que yo —Nanoha estaba feliz y agarraba con fuerza la mano de la oji-borgoña.

—Demasiadas coincidencias pero me gustan porque hacen ver que tenemos una buena compatibilidad —tarareaba feliz una canción.

—Quiero estar en esa banda contigo Fate-chan —la mira fijamente.

—¿En serio Nanoha? —la miro emocionada.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Puedo verdad? —estaba preparándose para recibir un "no"

—¡Sería lo más genial Nanoha! —la abrazo mientras le besaba en su frente una y otra vez—. Me hace muy feliz que estés conmigo en este proyecto.

—Necesitamos por lo menos 2 miembros más, si son del instituto mejor pero ¿quieres pertenecer al club de música? —Nanoha jalo a Fate para sentarse en una banca cerca de donde caminaban.

—La verdad no estoy interesada en ningún club… por lo que sería la banda fuera del instituto —se sentó junto con su amada cobriza mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

—¡Entonces está decidido! —la oji-lavanda alzo su puño en señal de victoria.

—Entonces vayamos a cotizar los instrumentos, de paso una batería para Hayate —Fate rio al ver la acción de Nanoha.

—¿Hayate-chan sabe tocar? —se quedó helada.

—Claro ella puede apoyarnos siendo la baterista —la miro con duda— ¿No te gusta la idea?

—No es eso, solo que pensé ella seria segunda guitarra o la manager —se quedó pensativa.

—Si yo también me imagine algo así más que todo manager.

—Nuestra meta será el Tokyo Dome —la cobriza se veía muy emocionada.

—Me alegra que Nanoha esté pensando en el futuro —le dio un leve beso en los labios.

—Necesitamos una motivación —apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante.

—¡Entonces está decidido! —Fate miro al cielo—. Solo espero todo esto dentro de mí se vaya para siempre… —susurró mientras suspiraba.

—¿Dijiste algo Fate-chan? —se acurruca en su cuello.

—Solo que quiero estar siempre contigo Nanoha —la abraza.

—Yo también Fate-chan para siempre y por siempre —cierra los ojos y besa tiernamente el cuello de la joven.

—Cada día me gustas más y haces que mi corazón salte como loco cuando estoy contigo —Fate habla somnolienta.

—Pues a comparación mía tú ya te llevaste mi corazón desde que te vi en sueños —Nanoha hablaba de la misma manera.

—¿Ah sí? —abre sus ojos—. Pues Nanoha es mi salvadora, sin ti no soy nada y ni quisiera serlo si no es contigo.

—Con que esas tenemos... entonces Fate-chan es un pedacito de cielo que se me fue otorgado, eres la razón por la que vine a este mundo.

Se miraron y se sonrieron para luego acercarse y besarse tiernamente, Fate atrajo más a Nanoha mientras le abrazaba de la cintura y ella del cuello, estuvieron así por un par de minutos hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarlas, se tomaron de las manos y se miraron con amor, se profesaban un amor que a pesar de haber comenzado nada normal de lo común era algo único para ellas.

—Quiero estar siempre a tu lado —dijeron en unísono mientras veían el cielo.

**N/A:**

Pues aquí está el otro capi, creo que me salió bien dulcesito para dar coma diabético x'D pero ¡ya que! salió así aparte que ya era hora de meter un capi de este tipo ¿no creen? Espero les haya gustado aunque este algo cortito, la próxima publicación es viernes tratare de hacerlo un poco más largo y por sobretodo terminarlo el mismo día ya que estoy cotizando unas prendas que necesitare para una coreografía que haré en un evento en septiembre aquí en mi ciudad, primera vez pero mi kouhai me dio el gusto y pues tenemos que prepararnos bien.  
En fin agradecerles enormemente por darse su tiempo al leer mi fic, por dejarme sus hermosos y sensualones reviews que son como mi cafezote bien cargado para seguir escribiendo, ya saben si quieren aportar ideas bienvenidas serán, también canciones j-pop o j-rock que crean conveniente para el fic y por supuesto para la banda de Fate y Nanoha, aun no puse nada en específico con lo que es el YoshimixHayate, así que díganme ustedes que prefieren y para terminar… se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas ni amenazas porque sigo siendo pobre y no tengo abogado ni perro que me ladre x3


	4. Cap3 Todo comenzó por ti

**Cap.3 Todo comenzó por ti**

**Nota previa:  
**¡Buenas! Antes de comenzar el capi quisiera disculparme por el tiempo la verdad si estuve viendo eso de mi baile que dije en las notas de autor del anterior capi y muchas cosas que hacer en casa aparte de comprometerme a una salida en fin… otra cosa la canción traducida aquí no me pertenece a lo mucho la traducción por si quieren escucharla es de Yoko Hikasa (Mio Akiyama del anime K-ON!) y la canción se llama Hello Little Girl. El por qué la estoy poniendo es que para hacer este capi me inspire mucho en esa canción ya que en algunas partes se podría decir que Fate se identifica con la letra… ya aclarado esto que empiece este capi.

** POV Fate**

Soñar con ella y que la pudiera conocer en la vida real fue algo inesperado para mí, no estaba preparada para tal hecho o quizás sí, lo único que me importa es que ella vino a cambiar todo mi mundo, a pesar que nos conocemos desde hace poco… siento que ella es con quien quiero estar toda mi vida.

—Ni me imaginé que algo como esto pasaría algún día —suspiré mientras tocaba delicadamente las cuerdas de mi guitarra.

—¿Imaginarte el qué Fate-chan? —Nanoha se acercó a mi sigilosamente y me susurró cerca del oído.

—N-Nanoha… —me sonrojé mientras negaba con mi cabeza—. Solo pensaba en voz alta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se dio la vuelta y vino a mirarme fijamente.

—S-si… —esquive su mirada.

—No me engañas algo pasa —me tomo del mentón para que la mirara.

—Nanoha… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —la miré con cierta nostalgia.

—Claro que puedes —me miró tiernamente.

—¿Por qué yo? —deje mi guitarra a un lado.

Al parecer no logró entenderme ya que había muchísima confusión en su rostro, genial ahora si que lo estropeé todo por mis estúpidas preguntas que ni al caso vienen, me pregunto que vio en mi… bueno digo no es nada extraño no darse cuenta el tipo de persona que soy o mejor dicho el tipo de persona que me convertí después de ese día.

—No logro entenderte Fate-chan —se levantó para sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Por qué no fue otra persona? ¿Qué viste en mí que no puedas encontrar en otra persona? —la mire fijamente.

—Simplemente porque siento que tú eres mi persona especial, siento que contigo me complemento a la perfección, no me importa que pasado hayas tenido yo te ayudare a olvidarlo y a seguir adelante, eres única y eso es lo que me atrajo de ti y eso no puedo encontrar en ninguna persona —me miró con amor y me besó tiernamente.

—Nanoha yo… —me silenció con otro beso.

—No es necesario que digas algo, lo sé perfectamente —se levantó y me extendió su mano—. Ya es hora de ir a casa, vámonos Fate-chan.

—¡Ese par de tortolitas a ver si se apuran! —escuché a Hayate llamarnos desde la puerta del salón.

—Hayate-chan envidiosa —se carcajeo Yoshimi.

—Perdón que te quite tu momento mapachesco Hayate pero… ¿ya pensaste en si te unes? —le di un par de palmadas en su hombro y le sonreí.

—¿Unirme? Sabes que no me gusta estar de violinista con ustedes, aparte que su intimidad no se puede entre 3 —se aguantó la risa.

—No me refiero a esa clase de unirse mapache pervertida —me cruce de brazos mirándola fijamente.

—Jajajajaja tranquila rubia salvaje solo lo digo por molestar —retrocedió un poco.

—Fate-chan tranquila a Hayate le gusta bromear mucho con eso —Nanoha trataba de calmar el ambiente.

—Solo porque Nanoha lo dice me calmare —la mire enternecida.

En serio esta mujer me volvía loca, por más problemas que le causaba sin querer ella seguía a mi lado, que más pedir si en ella lo encuentro todo, si es ella la única que pude calmar este tormentoso corazón, quien con su gentil voz me tiene siempre volando.

—Ehm… disculpen este es el salón de los de primer año —se escuchó una suave voz detrás nuestro.

—Si es esta… ¿por qué la pregunta? —Yoshimi la miro curiosa.

—Bueno soy alumna nueva y mañana seré transferida a este salón por lo que me mandaron a que lo viera para no perderme —aquella chica se parecía mucho a mi a excepción de su altura y el color de ojos, los de ella eran un azul cielo.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? Se ve que no eres de por aquí —Hayate la miro con un brillo en los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso mapache? —Yoshimi intervino.

—¿Es por tu acento verdad? —le pregunte aquella oji-celeste.

—Si es por eso, nací aquí y viví hasta los 5 años pero por trabajo de mi padre nos tuvimos que ir a Inglaterra —me miro y sonrió—. Soy Carim Gracia, encantada de conocerlas.

—Yo soy… —fui interrumpida por mi loca amiga castaña.

—Que hermoso nombre, yo soy Yagami Hayate —le sonrió.

—M-Mucho gusto Hayate-san… —la miro nerviosamente.

—No la espantes Hayate idiota —le dio un suave golpe en su cabeza— No hagas caso a esta chica suele zafársele un tornillo de su cabezota de vez en cuando, yo soy Ichihara Yoshimi.

—Takamachi Nanoha, es un gusto tenerte aquí con nosotras.

—Fate , bienvenida seas a Japón —extendí mi mano.

—Para mí es el gusto, espero nos llevemos bien —tomo mi mano y la estrecho amigablemente.

—Yo también quiero tocar esa mano tan sensualona —susurró Hayate.

—¿Dijiste algo mapache? —Yoshimi le metió un codazo en el costado.

—Q-Que ya tengo hambre… —se sobó el golpe.

—¿Qué les parece si me enseñan los alrededores de la escuela y luego vamos a comer algo? —se me pegó un poco a mí.

—C-Claro… —tragué un poco nerviosa—. ¿Nanoha vamos? —tomé rápidamente su mano y la aferre a mi brazo.

Luego del recorrido por toda la escuela y el tratar de un poco más y fundirme con Nanoha para que Carim no se me pegara más y por supuesto Hayate no quiera matarme… nos fuimos a comer algo por ahí ya que si hacia bastante hambre y cuando salimos del lugar se podía apreciar que ya era de noche.

—Espero tu madre no me mate por secuestrarte literalmente Fate-chan —Nanoha me miro entre media preocupada y de reojo miraba a Carim.

—Ahora que lo veo… ustedes son pareja ¿verdad? —nos sonrío con una ligera línea de baba que se escurría por un lado de su labio inferior.

—C-Como… —me sonroje violentamente.

—No se necesita ser muy observadora para saber que entre ustedes 2 pasa algo —se limpió rápidamente—. Además Fate-san parece que Nanoha-san te nekea mucho.

—O-Oye Carim… entonces… —Hayate estaba controlándose antes de abalanzarse a ella.

—¿El qué? ah pues si me gusta ver el amor entre chicas —sus ojos brillaron.

—¡Carim es de las mías! —la abrazo fuerte por atrás mientras reía.

—Hayate tu… —volteo mirándola con un ligero sonrojo.

—¡Hay que celebrar esto! —Hayate gritó a todo pulmón.

Y es así como nuestro "club de fans NanoFate" empezó a crecer. La verdad no me incomodaba la idea en cierta parte… pero el que estén ahí hasta cuando queramos tener algo de privacidad o darnos un beso… es algo… como decirlo… ¿exasperante?. Llegamos a la tienda de música cerca del instituto y cada una se fue por su lado menos Nanoha y yo que seguimos de frente.

—Espero no hayas pensado cosas que no son Nanoha —la miré de reojo.

—La verdad no pero… ¿Qué es eso de tachi y neko? Y aún más importante ¿qué es nekear? —me miro curiosa.

—A-Ah bueno… es algo difícil de explicar… —me sonroje en cuanto dijo eso de "nekear"

—He leído mangas yuri pero nunca le puse atención a eso —se acomodó su bolso.

—Supongo que… por lo poco que puedo saber… la tachi es la que tiene los pantalones en la relación por así decirlo… opuestamente es la neko y eso… de nekear… es cuando… b-bueno… ¿la tachi marca a su neko? —mi sonrojo se volvió violento, no sé cómo pude aguantar las ganas de no desmayarme al hablar de esto con Nanoha

—Con que era eso… —Nanoha se puso una mano en su mentón mientras pensaba—. ¿Ne Fate-chan? ¿Podrías nekearme? —se puso en frente mío.

Retrocedí un paso mientras la miraba fijamente y con toda mi cara roja, ¿acaso escuche bien? ¿dijo nekear? Porque… porque Nanoha me pedía estas cosas… solo tengo una idea vaga pero… aun no le he pedido que sea mi novia o sea digo… yo la quiero mucho y es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido y conoceré pero… ¿para este tipo de cosas se necesita tener una relación no es así?

—N-Nanoha yo… —tragué sonoramente.

—¿Lo harás Fate-chan? —se acercó a mí para abrazarme y susurrarme lascivamente.

—Y-Yo… —me puse tensa al sentirla tan cerca de mí.

—¿Si, Fate-chan? —puso su rostro en mi cuello pegándose más.

—N-Nanoha… n-no puedo… —la separé lentamente y demonios como dolía hacerlo.

—¿Hice algo mal? —me miro preocupada.

—N-No es eso Nanoha… hay algo que tiene que pasar antes… antes de lo que me pediste —bote mi bolso al suelo y saque mi guitarra de su funda, me la acomode y toque suavemente las cuerdas—. S-será primera vez que hago esto… pero es ahora o nunca… —. Respire profundo mientras entonaba los primeros acordes de una suave canción, la escuche hace mucho y era una de mis favoritas…

**_mune no oku chiisana onna no ko ga iru no_**  
**_fuwafuwa ya kirakira pyua na mono bakari hoshii no_**  
**_(Dentro de mi corazón, hay una pequeña niña)_**  
**_(Quién nada más quiere cosas brillantes, puras y suaves)_**

**_sonna kanojo ni_**  
**_douzo yasashiku koe kakete agete_**  
**_me ni mienakute mo_**  
**_sore ga hontou no watashi da kara... it's me, call me  
_****_(Por favor te pido)  
_****_(Háblale amablemente a esta chica)  
_****_(Incluso si no puedes verla)  
_****_(Ella es mi verdadero yo… Soy yo, llámame)_**

**_koware yasui haato_**  
**_furiru de kazaru tabi kyun de naichau_**  
**_tatoeba shokora yori_**  
**_amai amai koi ni itsuka deau hi o_**  
**_yume miteru_**  
**_(Cuando un corazón frágil es)_**  
**_(Está decorado con adornos, palpita y llora)_**  
**_(Por ejemplo el encontrar)_**  
**_(Un amor que dulce, muy dulce es)_**  
**_(Ella lo sueña)_**

**_mayoi michi tomadou onna no ko ga iru no_**  
**_dokidoki mo namida mo hidarite de tsuzuru dake na no_**  
**_(En el camino de la duda, hay una chica perpleja)_**  
**_(Que con un corazón y ojos llorosos, compone con la mano izquierda)_**

**_sonna kanojo o_**  
**_dareka takumashiku hippatte agete_**  
**_yo ga fuketa nara_**  
**_kowakute ugokenaku naru kara... it's me, guide me_**  
**_(Por favor, alguien)_**  
**_(Tire firmemente a esta chica)_**  
**_(Cuando es tarde en la noche)_**  
**_(Se encuentra congelada por el miedo… Soy yo, guíame)_**

**_hikkomigachi na sofuto_**  
**_shifon matoeba sukoshi tsuyoku kawareru?_**  
**_ureta ichigo no you ni_**  
**_akaku akaku hohosome utsumuku dake ja nai jibun_**  
**_misetai no_**  
**_(Si me disfrazas)_**  
**_(Y tiendo a huir en un suave pañuelo)_**  
**_(Simplemente me sonrojo)_**  
**_(Mis mejillas rojas, rojas como fresas maduras)_**  
**_(Quiero mostrártelo)_**

**_it's me, call me_**  
**_koware yasui haato_**  
**_furiru de kazaru tabi kyun de naichau_**  
**_tatoeba shokora yori_**  
**_amai amai koi ni itsuka deau hi o_**  
**_yume miteru_**  
**_(Soy yo, llámame)_**  
**_(Cuando un corazón frágil es)_**  
**_(Está decorado con adornos, palpita y llora)_**  
**_(Por ejemplo el encontrar)_**  
**_(Un amor que dulce, muy dulce es)_**  
**_(Ella lo sueña)_**

**_ki ga tsuite koe kakete izanatte_**  
**_koko ni iru yo chiisana onna no ko ga_**  
**_(Fíjate en ella, llámala, invítala )_**  
**_(Ella está aquí, esa pequeña niña)_**

—Fate-chan… —se acercó lentamente a mí.—Nanoha… esa pequeña niña aún sigue aquí aunque no lo creas… ella tiene mucho miedo de perder a alguien que ama con toda su alma y vida —no pude más y lloré con todas mis fuerzas.

—Yo lo entiendo, siempre lo supe y como te prometí… jamás me alejare de ti, estaremos juntas de ahora en adelante —me abrazo fuerte mientras yo solo seguía llorando.

—L-Lo siento yo… yo quería decirte algo más… pero esto… esto que está adentro salió y… —trataba de no ahogarme en mi llanto y me aferré a ella.

—Tranquila yo estoy aquí contigo siempre… —me susurró mientras acariciaba lentamente mis cabellos para calmarme— Y entiendo lo que querías decirme… quiero ser tu novia y tú la mía.

—Quiero… quiero estar siempre contigo… quiero que seas la dueña de mi vida… como yo de la tuya… —la mire mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

—Gracias por confiar en mi Fate-chan, gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida, mil gracias por todo y por lo que vendrá en un futuro —me sonrió para sacar un pañuelo y limpiarme—. Ya eres la dueña de mi vida desde que te soñé.

—Nanoha… eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, no sé qué haría sin ti, es gracias a ti que puedo seguir —tomé su mano y le di un beso en el dorso de esta.

—F-Fate-chan… —se sonrojó levemente para luego acercarse a mí y besarme con suavidad

Ahora no cabía duda era lo que siempre quise, una persona que me amara con la misma intensidad que yo, una persona que siempre este ahí conmigo sin miedo a alejarse por como soy, me doy cuenta que las cosas pasan por algo y aunque sean buenas o malas una debe aceptarlas, de eso se trata el vivir ¿Eso es lo que estás pensando Nanoha?, gracias a ti estoy aprendiendo algo que nunca en mi vida me hubiese dado cuenta.

—Te amo Nanoha… —susurré cerca de sus labios para volver a besarnos.

Fin….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

Nah! Es broma no es el final aún quedan muchas ideas y claro a los que les gusta el HayatexCarim habrá más de ellas solo que en este capi recién se conocieron pero vimos que congeniaron de inmediato x'D la verdad estoy cada vez más emocionada por escribir y las ideas más o menos quieren que siga un patrón por así decirlo pero deseo que fluya y no estar pensando en lo que vendrá después si no en lo que se venga por inspiración. Les agradezco enormemente a cada uno de ustedes por darse el tiempo de leer y el dejar reviews, la verdad desde mi primer fic que subí que no he tenido muchos reviews seguidos y me es un gran honor que los dejen aparte de que les guste esta historia que humildemente escribo. Ya saben que son como mi cafezote bien cargado para seguir escribiendo y para terminar… se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas ni amenazas porque sigo siendo pobre y no tengo abogado ni perro que me ladre x3


	5. Cap4 Cuando estoy con mi ángel

**Cap.4 Cuando estoy con mi ángel**

**Nota previa:**

¡Buenas con todos!Lamento el no haber publicado los capis la semana pasada, tuve que seguir ensayando en ese sensualon baile que estoy haciendo junto a mis amigos, aparte de que se me iba rápido las horas y pues el fin de semana hubo un suceso que ya lo venía venir y perdí a un ser muy importante para mí que quizás a muchas personas les parezca ridículo pero para mí ese pequeño era parte de mí familia y de mí vida, estuve sin ganas de hacer nada y a veces cuando se me viene la depresión se me bloquean mucho las ideas, si intento hacer algo definitivamente me sale del asco, solo publicare este capi por razones obvias de tiempo, para esta semana si cumpliré con los 2 capis, en fin espero les guste esto tanto como a mí me encanta escribirlo para ustedes. Ya aclarado todo… ¡Que empiece este capi! 

**POV NANOHA**

No sé en qué momento empezó a pasar esto, el verla por primera vez y preguntarme porque me soñaba con un sitio que conocía gracias a mis hermanos pero a esa persona no, verla que me veía con esa mirada borgoña tan profunda pero triste a la vez, quería saber qué es lo que le pasaba, quería ayudarla de cualquier manera pero nunca lograba encontrar la solución. Era tanta la impotencia que por varias semanas no salía de ese sueño, era como un reto que tenía que cumplir para llegar al siguiente nivel por así decirlo, nunca me paso de ver a una misma chica en mis sueños, generalmente eran situaciones que me pasaban o esa clase de típico sueño que no tiene ni lógica porque claramente es un sueño.

—Y es por eso que llegué a la conclusión que el soñar es como tener una vida alterna —susurré suavemente.

—Mmmm… Nanoha… —Fate-chan se pegó a mí abrazándome de la cintura.

—Perdón Fate-chan ¿te desperté? —acaricie sus rubios cabellos mientras sonreía con ternura.

—No, ya estaba por despertarme al no sentir tu calor —seguía con los ojos cerrados y soltó un ligero bostezo—. ¿Por cierto que hora es?

—Ni idea pero eso no importa hoy empiezan las vacaciones de medio año —le besé su frente—. Iré por el desayuno ¿Qué te provoca? —me levante mientras me ponía un poleron encima de la ropa de dormir.

—Nanoha es quien me provoca —dijo con ligero cansancio.

—F-Fate-chan… —me sonrojé fuertemente al escucharla decir eso.

—¿Nanoha? —abrió sus ojos y se levantó de la cama.

—N-no es nada… traeré el desayuno —me di media vuelta pero sentí que me abrazo de la cintura—. Lo que dije hace un momento es la verdad —me susurró al oído y beso mi cuello.

—F-Fate-chan… —gemí levente al sentir su beso.

—Nanoha quiso que la nekeara… pues eso estoy haciendo —lamió mi cuello mientras me apegaba a ella.

—N-No…

—¿No qué Nanoha? —me susurró al oído.

—No creo… que pueda aguantar —volteé rápidamente y la bese con pasión para luego ir a su cuello y morderlo suavemente alternando con algunas lamidas.

El momento estaba acalorándose entre tantas caricias que mi hermosa rubia y yo compartíamos, por un momento dejamos de pensar en el desayuno o el hambre, solo teníamos deseos de estar una cerca de la otra, poder tocarnos y sentirnos mutuamente, sentí sus leves gemidos y su respiración agitada, la empuje suavemente contra la cama y estaba encima suyo mientras acariciaba tiernamente uno de sus pechos…

—¡Dormilonas el desayuno está listo! —entraron azotando salvajemente la puerta una rubia y una castaña.

—¡Con un demonio Hayate no entiendes que es privacidad! —Yoshimi-chan le dio un buen golpe en lo alto de su cabeza mientras Carim-san veía divertida la escena—. P-perdón por la interrupción desde temprano Fate y Nanoha —hizo una reverencia algo sonrojada y se llevó al par de chicas hormonalmente alborotadas.

—Q-Que fue eso… —dijimos al unísono.

—¡WAAAAAAAAA BAJA ESE PUÑO ICHIHARA! —se escuchó a Hayate-chan gritando a todo pulmón.

—Yoshimi-chan y Hayate-chan se entienden muy bien —Carim-san se le escuchaba encantada.

—Ya empezaron con lo niñas de kínder… me canso de ser la niñera —Fate tomó de mi mentón y me dio un fugaz beso para luego levantarse—. Iré a ver qué pasa con las niñas cariño.

—¿C-Cariño? —Oh joder… jodeeeeeeer ¿había escuchado bien? Me dijo cariño, si es un sueño que nadie me despierte.

—¡A ver qué pasa aquí! Yoshimi suelta a tu hermana —mi rubia salió con un tono de molestia fingida.

—¡Fate-mama Yoshimi-chan no me quiere! —Hayate-chan le lloriqueaba como niña pequeña.

—¿Fate-mama? —Salí y me acerque a Hayate-chan con un brillo en mis ojos—. D-dilo de nuevo por favor.

—¿El qué? ¿Fate-mama? —lo dijo con voz de pequeña y juro que casi muero.

—No pues para el carro ahí mapache yo no soy tu mama solo tu niñera —la mire y pude ver un fuerte sonrojo adornándole su rostro.

—De todas maneras ¿vamos a desayunar? No sé ustedes pero yo si me muero de hambre —Carim-san se fue caminando con dirección a la cocina y Hayate se fue detrás de ella como perrito faldero.

—No estaba nada mal eso del "Fate-mama" —le sonreí a mi oji-borgoña consentida.

—Pero aun soy muy joven como para tener "hijos" —se rascó su mejilla nerviosamente—. Además de que aún falta para que seamos mamás.

—Aunque no es mala idea ir practicando el tenerlos —me tape la boca rápidamente mientras me sonrojaba.

—¿Dijiste algo Nanoha? —me miró fijamente.

—No nada Fate-chan… —volteé rápidamente.

—¿Acaso será que quieres ser nekeada de nuevo? —rio quedito mientras tomaba mi mano entrelazándola con la suya y besándome con amor.

—¡No cuenten monedas delante de los pobres y vengan que estoy a punto de tragarme mesa y todo! —Hayate-chan nos miró desde la cocina con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ni se porque di la idea de la pijamada —Fate-chan suspiro algo cansada y me jalo suavemente para ir con las demás.

—Nyahahahaha… quizás sería porque Chrono-san estaría vigilando a esta salvaje que se quiere llevar a su adorada y pequeña hermanita ¿no? —le di un suave apretón.

—Chrono a veces no se da cuenta que yo ya no soy una niña —bufó algo molesta.

—Pero eres su única hermana menor —le tome del mentón y le bese—. Vamos que las chicas nos esperan.

—¡Como Nanoha diga! —me sonrió y fuimos con las demás.

—Espero esto dure para siempre… —suspire y sonreí mirando a mi rubia.

—De eso no te preocupes así será —me dio un beso en la frente.

Luego de comer y no morir literalmente entre las bromas de Hayate-chan y Carim-san, decidimos salir todas juntas a darnos un merecido descanso después de exprimirnos en los exámenes antes de las vacaciones.

—¿Y a dónde quieren ir primero? —Yoshimi-chan estaba animada y no sabía para donde mirar.

—Pues vamos al oscurito —Hayate-chan sonrió pícaramente pero no entendí lo que quiso decir con eso.

—¿Enseñas tu reloj que brilla en la oscuridad? —le siguió Carim-san aguantándose todo lo que podía de reírse —. ¿O al cine a ver una peli de terror que te deje trauma y no puedas dormir?

—Oigan como que muy buen ambiente aquí —Yoshimi-chan codeo a ambas.

—No pues quien sabe ¿a poco estas celosa? —Hayate-chan le devolvió el codazo.

—Ugh… demonios Yagami casi me matas con eso —tomo un poco de aire—. Que fuerza la tuya mapache.

—No pues ya me gustaría que me dejara sin aire a mí —susurró por lo bajo Carim-san pero pude escucharla.

—¿Qué dijiste Carim? —Yoshimi la miro fijamente mientras sonreía de una manera… muy parecida a la de la mapache… digo Hayate-chan.

—Que mejor pensemos a donde iremos —nos miró y sonrió tomando de la mano a mi castaña amiga, lo cual hizo que se le subieran los colores a la cara.

Hicimos un tipo de plan para que nos alcanzara toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en pasarlo bien e ir a todos los lugares que queríamos ir, a mí no me importaba mucho donde iríamos con tal que fuera al lado de Fate-chan, primero fuimos a ver una película pero no una de terror por más insistencia de Hayate-chan y Carim-san, por lo cual fuimos a ver una película de comedia.

—¿Por qué no vamos por algo de comer? —dijo mi adorada rubia.

—No me parece mala idea justamente iba a decir lo mismo —secundé.

—Necesito algo que me llene por completo, tengo que recuperar energías para acosar a Carim —Hayate-chan se limpió las babas que se le escurrían.

—¿Dijiste algo Hayate? —Carim-san la miro con una sonrisa.

—Q-Que… necesito comer —se sonrojo al verla.

—No pues necesito una neko sumisa porque no quiero estar de violinista —Yoshimi-chan se rasco la mejilla preocupada—. Creo que hare un casting para encontrar a mi neko perdida.

—¡Que no Yoshimi-chan! —fue el turno de mi castaña amiga el darle un golpe en lo alto de su cabeza.

—¡Argh… Yagami que demonios tienes en la cabeza! —se sobo y la miro con enojo.

—Que no puedes decir semejante estupidez, tienes que darte cuenta de que necesitamos una líder que siga con el club de fans NanoFate, si vas a estar de novia con alguien vas a perder el puesto —se cruzó de brazos algo enojada.

—¡El hecho de que este con novia no quiere decir que me descuide del club mapache salvaje! —le devolvió el golpe.

—Yoshimi… sería bueno que tu novia te apoyara a expandir el NanoFate, o sea yo no estoy en contra que consigas a tu neko sumisa, más bien sería algo muy bueno para que no te sintieras excluida en la salida de parejas —tomo fuertemente la mano de Hayate-chan para entrelazarla con la suya.

—C-Carim... —Hayate-chan estaba mareada de tanto sonrojo.

—Par de tortolitas ya es hora de irnos se nos va hacer tarde —Fate-chan las molesto codeando a ambas y haciendo ademán de limpiarle unas babas imaginarias a Hayate-chan.

Paseamos por unas cuantas tiendas, tomamos algo para relajarnos y seguir con nuestros planes, unas cuantas bromas entre todas, risas y lo típico que hay en una salida de amigas, nuestra próxima parada era ir a los videojuegos y luego fuimos a muchos lugares más. Nos la pasamos genial y de paso podía tener un momento a solas con mi Fate-chan claro que obviamente eran pocos ya que teníamos que ir con las demás chicas, ya para cuando terminamos era aproximadamente las 7 de la noche por lo que decidimos irnos a casa.

—Pero que día… lo bueno es que la pasamos bien ¿verdad chicas? —Yoshimi-chan se estiro mientras caminaba adelante nuestro.

—Yo solo quiero dormir… —bostezo Hayate-chan.

—Si quieres te ayudo a dormir Hayate —le sonrió maternalmente Carim-san.

—Esto no me trae buena pinta —Fate-chan me miro con algo de miedo.

—Oh Carim serás mi almohada para abrazar… algo así como dakimakura tamaño familiar solo para mí —le brillaron los ojos de emoción mientras sonreía triunfante.

—Con tal que me dejen a solas con mi Nanoha basta y sobra —susurró solo para que yo escuchara o algo así porque me miro de una manera muy… ¿intensa?

—¿Dijiste algo Fate? —secundó Yoshimi-chan.

—No nada y por cierto hoy necesito dormir sin interrupciones y si deciden si quiera hacer un mínimo ruido que perturbe mi sueño no tendrán un buenos días el día de mañana —Fate-chan se acercó a ambas chicas tomándoles del hombro y dando unas palmaditas mientras sonreía macabramente si se podría decir.

—E-Esta bien Fate-sama… —temblaron y espera… escuche que le dijeron ¿"sama"?

—Así me gusta, que sean buenas chicas y entiendan lo que Fate-san les dice —les dio una última palmadita para alejarse de ellas y tomarme de la mano para irnos directo a casa.

Y es aquí donde me doy cuenta que puedo ser la que ayude a Fate-chan a salir de esa oscuridad, de que puedo estar siempre ahí para ella porque sé cómo reaccionar en cada situación, de que hay muchas maneras de ver las cosas y por supuesto que cada una tiene solución, espero poder quedarme más tiempo a su lado, quiero estar con ella lo que me resta de vida, no importa cómo nos conocimos si no como es que nuestro amor y relación está avanzando.

—Nanoha eres lo mejor de mi vida —me tomo de la cintura y me beso con mucho amor.

—Y tú de la mía Fate-chan —le devolví el beso esta vez un poco salvaje pero con muchos sentimientos hacia ella.

—Ya no se emocionen que están comiendo delante de los hambrientos —Hayate-chan nos miró fijamente para luego caminar adelante nuestro mientras suspiraba.

—Ne Fate-chan —jale suavemente su mano para que me mirara—. Creo que Hayate-chan necesita una ayuda ¿te animas?

—Ahora que lo pienso… no fui la única que se dio cuenta la buena relación que tiene con Carim —me sonrió tiernamente—. Entonces si me apunto.

Teníamos una nueva misión y esa era el ver si entre Hayate-chan y Carim-san pasaría algo más que solo una amistad con derecho a confianzas o es que estaban a punto de dar un paso en esa relación. 

**N/A:  
**Y esto… la verdad no sé cómo pedir disculpas por solo la publicación de este capítulo y de verdad que si me ha agarrado muy fuerte la depresión ahora, lo bueno y rescatable de todo esto es que no deje que me interrumpiera cuando estaba escribiendo por lo cual he dado todo lo que he podido de mí en este capi. Si no han quedado satisfecho pues mil disculpas que los otros capis de esta semana si estarán muchísimo mejor, ya saben agradezco sus reviews y el tiempo que se toman para dejármelos y que a pesar de muchas cosas que le pase a esta humilde escritora saben que son como mi cafezote bien cargado para seguir escribiendo y para terminar… se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas ni amenazas porque sigo siendo pobre y no tengo abogado ni perro que me ladre x3


	6. Cap5 Misión HayatexCarim (parte 1)

**Cap.5 Misión HayatexCarim (parte 1)**

**Nota previa:**

¡Buenas! Aquí dejándoles este nuevo capi ya entrando un poco al HayatexCarim obviamente también habrá unos ratos de NanoFate pero ya el titulo les está diciendo de qué trata este capi, otra vez el tiempo esta que me gana por así decirlo pero bueno el próximo capi lo tendré el domingo y por si quieren leer un one-shot ya les voy avisando desde ahora que hare uno pero esta vez será del manga Citrus, si desean pueden darse una vueltita el domingo temprano y pasar a leerlo y ya para terminar… agradecerles por ser tan pacientes con mis actualizaciones, sin nada más que decir… ¡que comience este capi! 

* * *

Luego de aquella salida que tuvieron las chicas pasaron un par de días y el ambiente entre Hayate y Carim se sentía medio tenso, para esto Nanoha y Fate decidieron pedirle ayuda a Yoshimi ya que desde que la cobriza y la rubia se hicieron novias no pasaban mucho rato con su querida amiga castaña y por supuesto la pelirroja, las 3 muchachas decidieron hacer algo para que hubiera otra parejita en el grupo.

—¿Entonces Yoshimi-chan estas disponible para echarnos una mano? —Nanoha sonreía pícaramente.

—¿Pero por qué tengo que hacer el trabajo sucio? —la pelirroja lloró falsamente.

—Bien que lo deseas Yoshimi —Fate la mira fijamente.

—Claro que me gusta ser la tachi que se respeta pero… con la mapache es… algo perturbador —se rasca la nuca preocupada.

—Pero es por algo bueno además si logras ayudarnos a juntarlas te prometemos que tendrás tu recompensa —la oji-borgoña le dio palmaditas de ánimo en su hombro.

—Solo lo hago porque quiero ver a la mapache feliz —se cruzó de brazos.

—Te aseguraremos que serás feliz de por vida, por cierto… ¿qué tipo de nekos te gustan? —la cobriza la miro con brillo en los ojos.

—O-Oye Nanoha… no necesito nekear en este momento a nadie —la mira ligeramente nerviosa—. Preferiría un vale de consumo en tu cafetería y ser atendida por tu hermosa hermana Miyu- —se tapó la boca.

—Ah… con que esas tenemos —Nanoha le da un codazo leve en su costado—. Si es eso lo que quieres no te preocupes y obviamente será atención privada para ti.

—¿Con que así era no? Ichihara no me lo esperaba de ti, mucha juntada con la mapache —Fate se empezó a carcajear.

—Ya par de tortolitas paren o va haber volteada —las miro y sonrió de lado.

—¿De qué volteada están hablando? —Hayate se apoyó en el espaldar del sofá donde las chicas se encontraban.

—¡QUE DEMONIOS! —gritaron al unísono.

—¿Qué les pico a ustedes? —se puso automáticamente las manos a los oídos.

—Nunca más en tu mapachezca vida vuelvas a hacerlo Yagami o morirás sin ver NanoFate lemon… digo… morirás sin haber nekeado a alguien —Yoshimi la miró amenazadoramente.

—Y luego dice que no quiere que la molesten —Fate se cruzó de brazos mirándola con curiosidad.

—Ya Harlaown no te me emociones —la pelirroja le sonríe mientras le hace señas para que no diga más ya que se enteró del interés que tenía en la hermana de Nanoha.

—Y… estaban hablando de algo importante por lo que veo —da un salto agarrándose del espaldar para sentarse en medio de Fate y Yoshimi.

—Son cosas entre nosotras, nada de importancia —Fate le revuelve un poco los cabellos a la castaña como si se tratara de una niña.

—Ahora se le salió el lado maternal a Fate-mama —ríe quedito y se arregla un poco el cabello.

—Yagami no me provoques a que te trate como si fueras una en verdad —la mira amenazadoramente.

—Nanoha-mama no dejes que Fate-mama me castigue —Hayate se queja con voz de niña de kínder.

—Hayate ya párale, que estas peor que niño hiperactivo —Yoshimi le da un suave golpe en lo alto de su cabeza.

—¡Buenos días! —Carim sale de una de las habitaciones y dirigirse al pequeño lobby donde estaban las demás.

—¡Buenos días! —saludaron a unísono.

—Vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre —Yoshimi al ver a Carim se levantó automáticamente y se fue con dirección a la cocina.

—¿Y ahora qué con Yoshimi-chan? —Hayate la siguió con la mirada preocupada.

—Seguro no durmió bien, vamos a desayunar mapache —Fate se levanta junto con Nanoha y le da una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza de la castaña.

Desayunaron en casi absoluto silencio ya que las conversaciones no eran fluidas como siempre se acostumbraba a hacer en el desayuno, la pelirroja miraba de vez en cuando cuan sonrientes estaban Hayate y Carim a lo que se sentía incomoda ya que era la única que no tenía una pareja, termino de desayunar y se levantó para regresar al lobby.

—Ustedes saben algo díganme que pasa —Hayate miro a cierta cobriza y rubia.

—No sabemos nada Hayate y si lo supiéramos créeme que te lo diríamos —Fate suspiró mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo.

—Es raro que se comporte así… algo le preocupa lo sé —Yagami se levantó para ir a ver qué pasaba con su amiga.

— Me es raro, cuando estábamos conversando estaba de lo más normal —Nanoha terminó de darle la última mordida a su tostada

—Seguro no durmió bien o se siente mal —Carim sonaba demasiado preocupada.

Mientras tanto en el lobby…

—Yoshimi-chan~ —canturreó la castaña mientras abrazaba por detrás a la muchacha.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Hayate? ¿Vas a pedirme dinero o algo así? —suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora? —le susurra lascivamente en el oído.

—¡YAGAMI! —se sonroja y le da un golpe en su cabeza—. Se te han subido todas las hormonas.

—Hey tranquila… —se soba donde le dio el golpe.

—¡Nada de tranquila aquí mapache! —empieza a respirar agitada.

—¿Qué te pasa Yoshimi-chan? —la joven se va a sentar a su lado.

—Quiero… comprobar algo —suspiró para luego mirarla fijamente mientras el sonrojo aún permanecía en su rostro.

—¿Te sientes bien? Tu cara esta roja —le toca la frente—. No tienes fiebre…

—Hayate… —se acerca lentamente hacia ella mirándole con un brillo en los ojos.

—Y-Yoshimi-chan… —la mira nerviosa.

—¿Alguna vez te dijeron que eres cómo un gatito adorable? —cada vez se acercaba más a su rostro.

—Q-Que… cosas estas diciendo… —sus mejillas empiezan a prenderse.

—Hmmm… nada mal para que sea la primera vez que te van a nekear —la toma del mentón mientras besa suavemente sus labios.

—Chicas porque no salimos por… ahí… —Carim llegó al lobby justo cuando cierta pelirroja estaba besando a la castaña.

—Creo... que regreso más al rato —se fue a paso apresurado.

—Ah… Y-Yoshimi-chan… para… Carim… ella… —se separó mientras respiraba agitada al sentir que había aguantado la respiración lo que había durado ese beso.

—No te preocupes dijo que volvería después —le susurró en el oído para luego ir y morderle suavemente el cuello—. Ahora eres mía Yagami.

En la cocina con Carim, Fate y Nanoha…

—Como les digo… vi a Yoshimi-chan y a Hayate besarse —se sentó mientras jugaba con una servilleta.

—¿Entonces quiere decir que sientes algo por Hayate-chan? —Nanoha se sentó a su lado.

—La verdad… es que desde que la conocí me atrajo muchísimo —suspira mientras arruga la servilleta.

—¿Pero porque no tratas de declarártele? —Fate se sentó en el otro extremo de la chica.

—Sería inútil ella ya está con Yoshimi-chan —volvió a suspirar.

—Que yo sepa ellas no están saliendo o algo así, lo que significa que puedes luchar por el amor de Hayate-chan —la cobriza le sonríe comprensivamente.

—¿En serio crees que pueda tener una oportunidad? —la miró esperanzada.

—Es más que seguro además no puedes dejarle las cosas fáciles a Yoshimi-chan —Nanoha le hace una seña a Fate para que diga algo.

—Si quieres nosotras te podemos ayudar Carim —la oji-borgoña capta la señal de inmediato y toma de la mano a la joven para hacerle ponerse de pie.

—Entonces necesito que me ayuden en todo lo posible… Nanoha-san… Fate-san —se limpia un par de lágrimas.

—¡Cuenta con nosotras! —la cobriza le alcanza un pañuelo.

—¡Te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites! —Fate pone en su mano un par de entradas.

—¿Y esto para qué es Fate-san? —la mira confundida.

—Son para un parque de atracciones que inaugurarán hoy, mi hermano me las consiguió ya que tiene un conocido ahí, así que iremos todas y no te preocupes por Yoshimi nosotras la tendremos ocupada para que pases tiempo con Hayate —levanta el dedo pulgar en señal de que todo saldrá bien.

—El hermano de Fate-san es muy amable de haber conseguido estas entradas, por lo que sé son muy difíciles de conseguir —las ve con un leve brillo en los ojos.

Regresando con Hayate y Yoshimi…

—Voy a conseguir que me ames Hayate—se levanta y toma su mano para irse con dirección a la cocina, al llegar mira a Carim y le toma del hombro para que le ponga atención—. Escúchame Carim… voy a conquistar a Hayate para que sea mi novia así que espero no intervengas.

—Me parece bien pero tendré que decirte que si interferiré no te dejare el camino tan fácil —la mira con determinación.

—No tengo ningún problema pero veras como me elige a mí —voltea a ver a la castaña—. ¿Verdad Hayate?

—¡Q-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! —la muchacha mira a ambas totalmente sonrojada.

—Como escuchaste Hayate, lucharé por tu amor —ambas hablan al unísono.

—Wow mapache de un momento a otro te volviste muy popular —Fate sonríe de lado.

—¡Mucha suerte con ellas 2 Hayate-chan! —Nanoha la mira emocionada.

—E-esperen esto debe de tratarse de una broma —Hayate mira a las chicas asustada.

—No lo creo Yagami yo veo que esto si va totalmente en serio —se cruza de brazos mientras asiente con la cabeza.

—¡NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO A MI! —los colores se le suben al rostro.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

¡Muy buenas madrugadas! Recién terminándolo por si no lo saben ando practicando la coreografía que presentare con mis amigo en un evento anime que será en diciembre aquí en mi ciudad, espero que no les haya parecido tan corto este capi ya que no quería alargarlo más porque la 2da parte será la cita de Yoshimi, Carim y Hayate en el parque de diversiones así que ese si será más largo y por supuesto habrá más HayatexCarim y no se preocupen Yoshimi solo le dará un poco de salseo a la cita ya saben que ella está que tira babotas por la hermana mayor de Nanoha, ya saben agradezco sus reviews y el tiempo que se toman para dejármelos como también los favorite autor, etc. Obviamente son como mi cafezote bien cargado para seguir escribiendo y para terminar… se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas ni amenazas porque sigo siendo pobre y no tengo abogado ni perro que me ladre x3


	7. Cap6 Misión HayatexCarim (parte 2)

**Cap.6 Misión HayatexCarim (parte 2)**

—¡NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO A MI! —los colores se le suben al rostro.

**Continuación…**

Las chicas llegaron a la entrada del parque de diversiones donde una inmensa cantidad de gente quería entrar a la vez como si se tratara de una estampida, decidieron treparse por una de las rejas y no esperar a que todos se pusieran en sincronización y entrar de una vez, por suerte nadie las vio ya que estaban ocupados tratando de controlar tanta gente.

—¿Y a dónde vamos primero? —Hayate se pegó a Nanoha y Fate.

—Elige primero Hayate —le sonrió Carim.

—E-Eh… pues… que les parece ese tal… "Kamikaze" —miró aquella atracción con brillo en los ojos y un hilo de saliva escurriéndose por la comisura de sus labios.

—C-Creo que yo paso… —Yoshimi trato de sonar segura.

—¿Por qué Yoshimi-chan? —Nanoha la miro curiosa.

—L-La verdad es que me dan nauseas cuando subo a atracciones que se quedan de cabeza o esas cosas… —apretó sus puños tratando de controlarse.

—Oh bueno… entonces vayan chicas yo me quedo con Yoshimi-chan —la cobriza les sonrió a las demás.

—Yo también me quedo —dijo Fate pero al ver que Nanoha negaba con la cabeza no tuvo nada más alternativa que ir con Hayate y Carim, de paso que apoyaba a esta última—. Digo que iré con la mapache y Carim.

—Pero yo quiero quedarme con… —la castaña fue interrumpida por Fate quien le empujaba suavemente de los hombros para irse en compañía de Carim a hacer la fila.

—¡Nada de eso Hayate! Al parecer el beso te dopo —esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

—¿Dijiste algo Fate-chan? —Yagami trataba de que Fate no avanzara más.

—Que vayamos rápido antes que se meta más gente.

Luego de esperar aproximadamente unos 15 minutos en la fila por fin había llegado el turno de las chicas a lo cual subieron y Fate busco asientos libres para Hayate y Carim a lo cual ella se sentó detrás de ellas sola.

—Es primera vez que me subo acompañada de alguien gracias Carim —Hayate le tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

—B-Bueno… igual quería subirme a este juego y más si es Hayate quien me acompaña —se sonrojó mientras miraba a otro lado.

—¡Entonces seamos pareja! —al parecer el beso que tuvo con cierta pelirroja se le había olvidado.

—¿P-Pareja? —dijeron Fate y Carim al unísono.

—Claro si no con quien iré a las demás atracciones —Hayate sonrió triunfante.

—Mierda y yo que me emocione pensando que esta noche nekearia en definitiva a Nanoha —Fate se pasó una mano por la cara—. Genial seré la neko sumisa ahora.

—¿Podemos grabarlas? —ahora fue el turno de Hayate y Carim de hablar al unísono.

—¡Pervertidas! Con un demonio que no nos grabaran —les dio un suave golpe a cada una en el hombro.

—Es que Fate-chan… eres la tachi que se respeta, sería una oportunidad única el verte como una dulce neko sumisa —se limpió rápido su boca con algo de miedo a que le vieran como una pervertida.

—¡Ya cállate mapache pervertida! —suspiró mientras le sonreía—. Se ve que ya no andas preocupada por Yoshimi y eso es bueno, no me gusta ver a la mapache triste.

—¡Awwww Fate-chan yo también te amo! —trataba de pasarse al otro asiento donde se encontraba la rubia.

—No te emociones mapache eres como mi hermana además tengo a Nanoha —la oji-borgoña volvió a suspirar esta vez relajando sus nervios ya que la atracción estaba por comenzar.

—Hayate estate quieta me da miedo de que te hagas daño o algo así —Carim le tomo de la mano para que se tranquilizara.

—O-Ok… si Carim lo dice… seré buena mapache y le hare caso —se sonrojo levemente al sentir el suave tacto de la muchacha.

El juego empezó primero meciéndose suavemente hasta que agarró velocidad y dio una vuelta completa y así siguió dando varias sin parar mientras la gente gritaba de euforia y adrenalina, en un momento se quedó en el aire de cabeza por unos cuantos segundos para luego bajar con fuerza.

—¡KYAAAAAAAA! —gritó Hayate de la emoción.

—¡MIERDA BAJENME DE AQUI! —fue el turno de Fate ya que estaba empezando a sentir algo raro en su estómago— ¡JODER! ¡NANOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —chilló como niña de kínder al ver como la atracción agarro más impulso y se dio 3 vueltas de golpe.

—¡FATE-CHAN SE UNA TACHI QUE SE RESPETA! —la castaña le gritó desde el asiento delante suyo.

—¡DENLE MAS FUERTE A ESTA COSA! —Carim gritó emocionada.

Y así estuvieron un par de minutos más hasta que poco a poco la atracción empezó a parar y por último se detuvo para que las chicas pudieran bajar, luego de bajar se encontraron con Nanoha y Yoshimi que reían animadamente mientras veían algo o más precisamente a alguien en la pantalla del móvil.

—¿Y ahora ustedes que se traen? —Fate se acercó a ellas.

—Nyahaha tan linda que te ves gritando Fate-chan —Nanoha la miro con una gran sonrisa.

—E-Espera… acaso… —se puso blanca como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo así.

—Un recuerdo de lo tan linda que puede ser mi Fate-chan —guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su jean.

—Nanoha… —se sonrojo mientras la miraba con carita de cachorrito abandonado.

—¡KYAAAAAAAA! —gritaron Hayate, Carim, Yoshimi y Nanoha al unísono.

—¿Qué fue? —las miro asustada.

—M-Mejor vayamos a otra atracción —Yoshimi miro una donde habían unos asientos que parecían forma de carros pero que estaban unidos a un gigantesco pilar de acero, de este salían 4 un poco más delgados que estaban unidos a esos asientos. La atracción consistía en que esos 4 pilares se empezaban a estirar hasta un punto mientras daba vueltas hacia atrás.

—¡Ese esta genial! —dijeron Nanoha y Fate al mismo tiempo.

—Solo necesitamos una acompañante para Yoshimi —Hayate miraba a todos lados tratando de buscar una pareja momentánea para su amiga.

—Eh… disculpen… van a subir a esa atracción ¿verdad? —se escuchó la voz de una joven detrás de ellas.

—Si pero necesitamos una acompañante… —la pelirroja volteó y quedó totalmente boquiabierta ya que se trataba de una chica igual que Miyuki la hermana de Nanoha, obviamente esta chica era de la edad de ellas.

—En ese caso no les incomodaría que las acompañe ¿o sí? Vine a encontrarme con unos amigos pero me dejaron plantada —le miró a Yoshimi de reojo.

—P-Por mí no hay problema… pero no sé qué dirán mis amigas —Ichihara estaba tan sorprendida y encantada de haber encontrado a una mini-Miyuki por así decirlo.

—Por nosotras no hay problema —dijo Nanoha inmediatamente.

—Déjenme presentarme soy Kaibara Ayami —hizo una leve reverencia.

—Mucho gusto yo soy Fate —levanto su mano saludándola.

—Y-Yo soy… Ichihara Yoshimi —se puso un poco nerviosa.

—Soy Takamachi Nanoha, un gusto conocerte —le sonrió.

—Yagami Hayate, gracias a dios que te encontramos —alzo el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—Carim Gracia, bueno ¿Hayate vamos? —tomo de la mano a su chica y se la llevo para hacer la fila.

Luego de que la atracción terminara todas salieron felices aún más Yoshimi ya que se sentía muy cómoda al lado de Kaibara y por supuesto aquella peli-negra también se sentía a gusto. Las chicas decidieron ir por su cuenta y seguir viendo y subiendo algunas atracciones que querían.

—Hmmmm espero Yoshimi-chan esté bien con esa chica —Hayate miraba como ambas chicas se alejaban de ella.

—¿Te preocupa tanto Yoshimi-san? —se escuchó a Carim con un dejo de tristeza.

—La verdad… al momento de que me beso… no sé pero… sentí algo raro dentro de mí, no es amor… pero me siento preocupada por ella —suspiró—. Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga junto con Fate desde que somos pequeñas, pero ese beso me ha confundido, no sé qué pensar.

—Hayate... —le tocó el hombro para que volteara.

—¿Si Carim que sucede? —miró como aquella rubia de ojos color cielo se acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro a lo que solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando ese ansiado beso.

Carim sonrió tiernamente mientras empujaba suavemente a Hayate hacia una especie de cabañita que era utilizada para que uno descansara mientras comía o bebía algo. Entraron y la castaña atrajo a la rubia para poder saborear sus labios, primero fue un toque algo tímido para luego ir profundizándolo cada vez más, Yagami se sentía en el cielo muy diferente a lo que sintió cuando su pelirroja amiga le besó, ¿acaso era porque solo la veía como una hermana?  
Quizás podría ser eso o es que no se imaginó que su amiga de toda la vida sería capaz de hacer eso, desechó esas y más ideas de su cabeza, lo que le importaba ahora era sentir a su Carim tan cerca de ella, se abrazó del cuello de su acompañante a lo que la otra chica la abrazó de la cintura pegándose a ella en el proceso, entre beso y beso la temperatura empezó a subir un poco, Gracia quería saber a qué sabía la piel de Yagami pero solo decidió morder y lamerle el cuello hasta dejarle una marca algo notoria, aquella que significaría que la adorable castaña era suya, que correspondió a sus sentimientos, que le ganó la guerra a Yoshimi y principalmente que Hayate le amaba. Se besaron esta vez haciendo que sus lenguas danzaran y conocieran la una a la otra, por falta de oxígeno tuvieron que separarse mientras un puente de saliva hacia la unión entre ellas pero no dejaron de sonreír y mirarse con profundo amor.

—Hayate me gustas desde el momento en que te vi —tomó su mano y besó el dorso de esta—. ¿Quisieras… ser mi novia? —la miró esperando ansiosa su respuesta.

—Carim… yo… no sé qué decir… esto… me ha hecho muy feliz… —la castaña suspiró mientras veía tiernamente a su rubia acompañante— Y si quiero ser tu novia.

—Yagami Hayate… acabas de hacer inmensamente feliz a esta mujer —la abrazó con fuerza y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

—La verdad es que estaba pensando en decirte lo que sentía por ti pero no encontraba la manera ni el momento para hacerlo —sonríe y le da un fugaz beso en los labios—. Gracias y perdón.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —la abraza atrayéndola hacia si—. Lo importante es que sabemos los sentimientos de la otra —pega su frente con la de su chica y le sonríe tiernamente.

—Sé que no es el momento de preguntar esto pero… ¿Qué pasara con Yoshimi-chan? —se rasco la nuca algo preocupada.

—No te preocupes por mi mapache, la verdad es que todo esto fue un plan para hacerlas juntar obviamente eso del beso también fue parte del plan —la pelirroja estaba apoyada en la entrada de la cabañita.

—¡D-DESDE HACE CUANTO ESTAS AHI! —los colores se les subieron al rostro de cada chica.

—Llegue hace poco cuando cierta mapache me invoco —sonríe pícaramente mientras va hacia las muchachas para abrazarlas—. Estoy feliz de que estén juntas ahora y lo siento por este plan pero Nanoha, Fate y yo queríamos verlas emparejadas de una vez por todas, o sea no por algo se llevan bien, son la pareja perfecta.

—Yoshimi-chan eres… —Hayate empezó a temblar.

—Joder Yagami tranquila… —empieza a retroceder lentamente.

—¡Eres una pequeña idiota! Pero gracias a ti y a la parejita del año pude estar con mi sensualona Carim —le toma de la mano a la rubia y le da un beso.

—Mierda con un demonio… pensé que ibas a golpearme o algo por el estilo —soltó un suspiro de alivio—. En fin las dejo tortolitas mi estimada Ayami me espera.

—¿Y ahora a dónde quieres ir Carim? —entrelaza su mano con la de su novia.

—Donde sea pero junto a ti —le da un suave apretón.

—Joder mujer me vas a dejar en coma diabético con tanta dulzura —un sonrojo se asoma por su rostro.

—Pues déjame hacerlo para ver ese hermoso sonrojo en ti —la besa apasionadamente.

Luego decidieron ir a algunas atracciones más, algunas personas las veían con ternura y simplemente otras o las miraban algo raro o no les tomaban importancia, la feliz pareja se divirtió como nunca, rieron y gritaron de la emoción en muchas atracciones hasta que les dio hambre y fueron por algo de comer, decidieron ir a la misma cabañita la cual fue testigo de su primer beso y de la hermosa declaración que se dieron ambas, descansaron pero sin contar que se quedarían dormidas hasta ya muy entrada la tarde.

—Mmmmm… —la castaña se acomodó un poco en el hombro de su rubia mientras suspiraba y se pegaba más a ella hasta que el sonido de su móvil la despertó.

—Hayate… —abrió aquellos orbes que enganchaban a cualquiera—. Contesta tu móvil.

—Ah… no quiero… van a interrumpir el estar tan a gusto con Carim —bostezó mientras se acomodaba de nuevo.

—Hayate debe ser algo importante, coge la llamada —se talló los ojos.

—Vale… —lo tomó y contesto— ¿Quién se atreve a perturbar mi sueño a estas horas?

—Hayate sé más amable —rio quedito Carim.

—Como mi hermosa Carim diga… bueno ya escucho ejem… ¿quién llama y que quiere? —trataba de no arrastrar las palabras pero era en vano— Ah… Fate-chan, sí estamos aún en el parque… entiendo entonces dentro de 5 minutos nos encontramos allá —colgó.

—¿Qué quería Fate-san? —la abrazó.

—Dijo que dentro de 5 minutos nos vamos a casa —se acurrucó en ella.

—Pues mejor vayamos yendo —le dio un beso en lo alto de su frente y le animó a que se levantara—. Si llegamos antes que ellas te daré una recompensa llegando a casa.

En menos de un segundo Hayate estaba bien parada y despierta esperando a Carim para irse a encontrar con las demás chicas, llegaron al sitio donde acordó por móvil con Fate y aún no había llegado nadie a lo que Carim la miró pícaramente mientras asentía dándole a entender que cumpliría lo que le prometió, pasaron un par de minutos y las demás chicas llegaron, Yoshimi se despidió de Ayami prometiéndose llamarse y encontrarse de nuevo.

—Déjenme anunciarles que Carim y yo ya somos novias —la castaña inflo su pecho con orgullo.

—¡PARTY HARD! —dijeron a unísono Nanoha y Fate—Ok no.

—Y ahora ya no necesito continuar con ese plan absurdo y gracias a dios porque Ayami es taaaan linda —sonrió a mas no poder.

—Ya Yoshimi a penas conoces a esa chica y ya estas tirando babas por ella —Fate se carcajeo.

—Pero yo sé el porqué de todo esto —Nanoha miro fijamente a la pelirroja.

—B-Bueno ya… mejor vayamos a casa que ya empieza a hacer algo de frío —apuró el paso.

—Y como Hayate cumplió en venir antes que las demás… tendrá su recompensa —Carim le susurró lascivamente al oído a Hayate.

—Y yo que quería ser la tachi… ni modo si es Carim puede nekearme todo lo que quiera —la castaña la miró y tomó su mano para irse juntas a casa.

—¿Podemos grabarlas? —Fate y Nanoha dijeron al unísono.

—¡QUE DEMONIOS! —gritó una sonrojada Hayate.

—¡Jajajaja pagadas por lo de la mañana mapache! —la oji-borgoña tomó de la mano a su cobriza y se fueron corriendo mientras que Hayate tomó la de su rubia y les corretearon tratando de alcanzarlas.

**N/A:**

¡Joder con un demonio! Qué asco conmigo… segunda vez que me pasa con el último capi de la semana, estúpido y sensual tiempo que me trollea uwu  
En fin… perdón la demora les juro que no sé qué onda conmigo y eso que este sábado no tuve ensayo pero claro tuve que salir a la casa de mi padre, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y quizás haya 4 capis más y sea el final del fic, hmmm no lo sé puede que sea así porque la verdad no se me da muy bien escribir fics largos y lo descubrí con mi primer proyecto, este fue mi primer intento de HayatexCarim y espero les haya gustado, si es así puede haber un poco más de ellas en los demás capis. Son como mi cafezote bien cargado para seguir escribiendo y para terminar… se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas ni amenazas porque sigo siendo pobre y no tengo abogado ni perro que me ladre x3


	8. Cap7 Nunca te dejaré

**Cap.7 Nunca me alejaré de ti**

**Nota Previa:**

No sé porque cuando tengo las ganas de escribir a todo lo que le da mi imaginación me tiene que trolear el tiempo Dx lamento mucho que esta semana solo sea un capi, no le hecho mucha culpa al tiempo ya que es también culpa mía por no saber organizarme así que mis más sinceras disculpas a ustedes, como dije en las N/A quizás hayan 4 capis o no sé eso depende de cuantas ideas se me puedan venir, este capítulo estará un poco sacado de onda o como lo digan en sus respectivos países aparte de un vocabulario soez, viene la enemiga y quizás rival de amor de Fate ya que me estoy inspirando un poco en un personaje de un manga llamado Citrus (si no lo han leído les recomiendo que lo hagan) obviamente aviso que no será muy importante pero si pieza clave de este fic, ya no la alargo más jajaja… ¡Qué empiece este capi! 

* * *

Otra nueva salida de las chicas las llevo a la tienda de música cerca de su instituto, fueron a ver que había de nuevo quizás con ganas de comprar un CD o algo, Fate despertó con un mal presentimiento pero decidió ignorarlo y no comentar nada con las chicas.

—¡Fate-chan mira! —Nanoha le tiro suavemente del brazo para que viera un letrero donde decía que en el 2do piso de la tienda se especializaban en instrumentos.

—N-Nanoha espera… —sonreía nerviosamente la rubia mientras era arrastrada por su querida cobriza.

—Lo siento Fate-chan, la emoción me ganó —ríe mientras se rasca su nuca algo preocupada.

—No hay problema te entiendo, igual estaba pensando en ir a cotizar una guitarra —la besa fugazmente—. ¿Vamos entonces?

—¡Me parece bien! —se aferró a su brazo y fueron con dirección a la segunda planta.

Con Hayate y las demás…

—No sé si estoy imaginando o Fate-chan esta algo rara hoy —la castaña se apoyó en uno de los mostradores.

—Ahora que lo dices… pareciera como si estuviera preocupada por algo —Yoshimi se quedó mirando por unos momentos unos que otros CD.

—A mi parecer puede ser que este presintiendo algo —Carim entrelazo su mano con su novia—. ¿Tú qué piensas Hayate?

—La verdad puede que tengas razón Carim —se queda pensativa.

Afuera de la tienda de música…

—Así que aquí estas Harlaown —se ve la sombra de una chica—. Te haré una visita mi estimada amiga.

Regresando con Hayate y las demás…

—Creo ya sé porque Fate esta rara… —mira atentamente a la entrada de la tienda—. H-Hayate…

—Mierda… esto debe ser una broma —la castaña voltea con dirección a la que mira la pelirroja y ahí ven a cierta joven acercándose a ellas, una muchacha de su misma edad y altura de Yagami, cabellos azulados largos, tez blanca y ojos color esmeralda.

—Hayate… ¿Quién es ella? —Carim retrocede un poco.

—Ella es… —se le ve tensa.

—Amagawa Yumi… —la pelirroja le interrumpe.

—Espera… ¿Eso quiere decir que ella es la que estuvo a punto de mandar a la quiebra a la compañía de Fate-san? —la mira con cierta furia.

—¿Oh vaya una nueva? Creo que te informaron bien y a todo esto ¿dónde demonios está esa inútil de Harlaown? —mira ambos lados sin poder encontrarla.

—Fate-chan no es ninguna inútil, no voy a permitir que le vuelvas a llamar así —Hayate la mira con mucha rabia mientras hace tronar uno por uno sus dedos.

—Tranquilízate Yagami que esto no te incumbe —sonríe arrogantemente.

—No lo voy hacer te estas metiendo con alguien que es importante para mí —le hace retroceder a Carim.

—¿Acaso es tu mujer? Tanto que defiendes a esa bazofia —se cruza de brazos.

—No te permito que digas esas estupideces ¡ella es mi familia desgraciada! —la cobriza le toma del cuello del poleron mientras con otra mano está a punto de golpearla.

—H-Hayate… —la rubia trata de interferir.

—Amagawa es mejor que te vayas —la pelirroja trata de apaciguar la pelea tomando del brazo a Yagami.

—¡Tú no te metas traicionera! —la mira con odio.

—No sé de qué mierda estás hablando nunca he tenido roces económicos contigo —Yoshimi la mira de la misma manera.

—Cada día andas más loca Amagawa —Hayate aún no la suelta.

—¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí? —se escucha a Fate detrás de ellas.

—¡Sácate perra! —Yumi le da un empujón a Hayate y se libra de ella para voltear a ver a Fate—. Vaya mi querida Fate hasta que por fin te pude encontrar.

—Ahora qué demonios quieres Amagawa ¿no tuviste suficiente con casi mandar a la mierda mi empresa? —se acerca amenazadoramente.

—Tranquila leona —levanta sus manos en son de paz—. ¿Por cierto quien esa mujer tan hermosa que te acompaña? —mira a Nanoha con cierta chispa de deseo.

—No te desvíes del tema idiota —le truena los dedos para que le preste atención.

—A un lado escoria —le da un empujón sacándola de en medio entre ella y Nanoha —.Hola hermosa ¿cuál es tu nombre? —le sonríe amigablemente.

—Yo… —la mira de pies a cabeza—. No necesito decirte quien soy y no me llames hermosa.

—Oh… así que la chica tiene carácter —se relame los labios—. Creo que será interesante conocerte.

—¡No te acerques a ella desgraciada! —Fate le da una cachetada.

—¡Te vas arrepentir maldita! —Amagawa iba a darle un golpe pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Nanoha.

—Si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello o decirle algo te mato desgraciada —la miró fríamente.

—Tsk oye hermosa no deberías de defender a un asco de persona como ella —se suelta de su agarre—. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? Vas a ver la diferencia de estar con alguien que valga la pena.

—No necesito averiguarlo porque ya sé quién en verdad vale la pena —se pone al lado de Fate.

—Todas ustedes son unas malditas —se acomoda su poleron—. ¡Sobre todo tu huérfana de mierda! —señala a Fate y se va caminando hacia la salida.

—¡Maldita! —Nanoha le toma del hombro para voltearla y darle un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¡Nanoha! —todas gritaron al unísono sorprendidas.

—¿Qué… mierda te… pasa? Argh… no entiendo como… carajo la defiendes —la peli-azul trata de recuperar el aire.

—¡Porque la única bazofia inútil y escoria aquí eres tu perra! —la cobriza la mira con todo el odio posible—. Te juro que si te vuelvo a ver te mato ¿me escuchaste? No me importa quién demonios seas ni que tanto poder tengas, a mí no me asusta ese tipo de cosas.

—¡T-Te vas arrepentir idiota! Hare tu vida un infierno… —ya recuperada del golpe se va caminando.

—Ya veremos quien tendrá su vida un infierno, Amagawa no te creas que lo puedes todo sacando a relucir tu apellido ni por todo el dinero que puedas tener —le dice antes de que se marche.

Luego de que Yumi se fuera todo volvió a la calma, excepto por Fate ya que al recordar como la peli-azul le había llamado no pudo evitar recordar cosas de su pasado. Esto no pasó desapercibido por las chicas pero la única que podía ayudarla era nada más y nada menos que Nanoha. Decidieron irse a casa ya que aquella muchacha había arruinado la salida de las chicas. Todas se encontraban en el lobby del departamento de Fate distrayéndose viendo una película, lo que no se sabían es que algo afloraría en nuestra querida rubia.

—¿Fate-chan no tienes hambre? —Nanoha miro preocupada a su novia ya que no comió el pedazo de pizza que mandaron a ordenar.

—No… —esa fue toda respuesta que obtuvo.

—Fate tienes que comer si quiera un poco —Yoshimi le acerco la caja donde se encontraba el pedazo.

—¡QUE NO QUIERO UNA MIERDA! —alejo con violencia la caja.

—Fate-chan… ¿Qué te pasa? —Hayate la miro sorprendida ya que hacía mucho no veía en esa situación a su amiga.

—¡NO TE INTERESA MALDITA SEA! —se levantó y se fue con dirección a su habitación.

—Mierda no de nuevo por favor… —la castaña derramó un par de lágrimas.

—Hayate… tranquila… estoy segura que se le pasara —Carim le tomo de la mano y besó el dorso de esta para calmarle.

—No lo entiendes Carim… este tipo de cosas a ella no se le pasa —Yoshimi suspiro mientras abrazaba a Hayate.

—Ustedes dos… no me dijeron nada acerca de esto —Nanoha suspiró pesadamente—. ¡Debieron decirme que esa desgraciada la culpable de todo, Fate es mi novia maldición!

—Te lo íbamos a decir a su tiempo pero la estúpida de Amagawa se adelantó —la castaña suspira.

—Esa maldita me las va a pagar…. Nadie se mete con mi Fate y sale vivo de esto —trata de controlarse para no llorar.

—Es mejor que vayas hablar con ella Nanoha-san —Gracia le mira con suplica.

—¿Soy la única que puede ayudarla verdad? —todas asintieron ante su pregunta.

—Confío ciegamente en ti Nanoha-chan, tu eres la indicada para ella, no por algo apareciste justo en estas circunstancias —Hayate le da una palmadita en su hombro—. Salva a mi hermana por favor.

— Yo también te pido que la salves, es como una hermana para Hayate y para mí, no quiero volver a ver a esa Fate de antes —Yoshimi sonríe levemente— Ve Nanoha y trae a esa Fate de vuelta que todas queremos.

Con lo ya mencionado y ánimos por parte de las chicas, la cobriza se levantó para ir a la habitación de su querida rubia, era el amor de su vida, tenía que estar ahí con ella y no por algo decían que siempre se tiene que estar en las buenas y malas, estaba decidida a volver a salvarla pero esta vez para siempre.

—¿Fate-chan puedo pasar? —toco la puerta suavemente.

—No quiero que entres Nanoha… —le contestó desde el otro lado.

—Te prometí estar siempre a tu lado y eso es lo que estoy haciendo —abrió la puerta y entró.

—No me veas cuan mierda me siento —se puso su capucha jalándola para que no mirara sus ojos mientras se sentaba en el filo de su cama.

—No digas eso Fate-chan tú no eres ninguna mierda —se acerca y se sienta a su lado mientras toma la mano que está agarrando su capucha.

—No hagas esto Nanoha… no… —toma con más fuerza la capucha.

—Tú no te hagas esto Fate-chan, todas estamos preocupadas por ti —aleja su mano de la capucha y la baja lentamente mostrando así lo hinchados que están los ojos de su novia.

—Lo siento por ser tan débil… —baja la mirada rápidamente al ver la sorpresa en la cara de la cobriza.

—Fate-chan mírame —le toma del mentón y levanta suavemente para cruzar su mirada con la suya—. No importa que cosas estés pasando, soy tu novia… te amo… solo quiero verte feliz y que nadie te haga daño y está bien llorar eso no prueba si eres débil o no es porque ya no soportas la presión o lo que te agobia.

—Yo también te amo y con todo mi ser, no entiendo cómo es que te fijaste en mí, esa estúpida tiene razón en lo que dijo —empieza a hacérsele agua los ojos y poco a poco empieza a derramar lágrimas de dolor.

—Ven aquí Fate-chan —la besa con mucho amor—. No quiero que llores por lo que dijo esa desgraciada, tu eres una persona increíble, maravillosa, eres la mejor persona que he podido conocer, no dejes que nadie te derrote ni te haga caer.

—Eres mi ángel Nanoha… no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti —la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

—Llegué para quedarme por siempre a tu lado —acaricia sus cabellos mientras la pega más hacia ella y le da un beso en lo alto de su cabeza.

Nanoha se recuesta en la cama mientras llama a Fate para que se eche a su lado, la rubia duda un momento pero a la final la cobriza es quien le hace quitar la duda.

—Prometo contarte todo mi pasado, no quiero que Amagawa te diga cosas que no son —entrelaza su mano con la de su novia.

—Aun así quisiera decírmelo no le creeré nada a esa engreída —la besa y sonríe tiernamente.

—Tu eres la única que puede hacerme entrar en razón y ayudarme —Fate la mira fijamente con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos.

—Solo hago lo mejor que puedo Fate-chan —se rasca su cabeza algo nerviosa.

—Pero eres increíble es como si fueras mi domadora o algo así —ríe quedito.

—Creo que soy quien estabas esperando —le besa su frente con ternura.

—Y vaya que valió la pena el haber esperado —bosteza levemente.

—¿Fate-chan ya tiene sueño tan temprano? —la mira mientras la abraza.

—Es porque Nanoha sabe mi punto débil… cuando tocan mi cabello me da sueño… —trata de no dormirse.

—No te alejes nunca de mi Nanoha —se aferra a ella.

—No lo haré Fate-chan —se acomoda para adormecer a su novia y pueda descansar un poco—.Nunca me alejaré de ti.

**N/A:  
**Muy buenas noches con todos, espero les haya gustado este capi y si lo sé metí mucho salseo creo que me deje llevar jejeje bueno creo que ya hacía falta un capi de estos ¿no? Como dije en mi ask… solo pude publicar este capi para toda la semana, si ahora ya me organice para que no me esté pasando a cada rato esto, la verdad no me siento feliz ni tranquila cuando no publico los 2 capis ya que de por si este fic no podría seguir si no es por su apoyo, su tiempo y su paciencia, les agradezco de todo corazón que sigan esta historia de esta humilde escritora, aún veo que me falta mejorar y llegar a hacer fics tan hermosos como los que leo en diferentes fandoms pero ire aprendiendo poco a poco y ya saben son como mi cafezote bien cargado para seguir escribiendo y para terminar… se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas ni amenazas porque sigo siendo pobre y no tengo abogado ni perro que me ladre x3


	9. Cap8 Escaparé de mi misma

**Cap. 8 Escaparé de mi misma**

**Nota previa:**

Lol creo que ya se me hizo costumbre estar haciendo casi a cada rato la "nota previa" pero bueno es para aclarar algunas cosas, primeramente este y el próximo capi serán un 2x1 me refiero a que los publicare juntos ya que no les he comentado esto porque no me pareció importante o lo que sea hmmm… al parecer tengo una fuerte infección o quizás gastritis la verdad no lo sé y es por eso la demora de los capis, creo que serán madrugadores estos 2 y obviamente ya me organice así que antes de estar agonizando esta semana estarán los capis, no se preocupen como dice el dicho "hierba mala nunca muere" y estaré aquí para joder a muchos con mi existencia, a otros alegrarles y a otros simplemente no interesarles, gracias por su tiempo para leer así como sus reviews sus favorite autor y todas esas hermosas y sensualonas cosas que me dejan, al parecer el inspirarme al crear la personalidad de Amagawa que es un poco clave en este fic gracias al personaje del manga mencionado en el capítulo anterior me ha dado nuevas ideas y quizás no acabe tan pronto pero tampoco será tan largo no soy muy buena en fics largos ya bueno me excedí con esto pero bueh… sin nada más que agregar… ¡Que empiece este 2x1!

* * *

Gracias a la ayuda de Nanoha nuestra querida rubia pudo afrontar uno de sus tantos demonios, lo que no se sabía con certeza era si acaso vendría uno a quedarse para siempre y aún más importante ¿Fate era lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar tanto?.

—¿EH? —Fate abre abruptamente los ojos—. Demonios… otra vez el sueño de siempre—. Se agarra la cabeza desesperada.

—Hmmmm… ¿Fate-chan qué sucede? —Nanoha despierta y la mira preocupada.

—N-No… nada… —suspira desganada.

—No te creo, dime que paso —se levanta y se sienta.

—Creo cambiamos el…

—Fate T. Harlaown dime en este momento —le interrumpió.

—N-Nanoha si es de temer… espero nuestros hijos no sean como yo —se rasca nerviosamente la nuca.

—¿H-Hijos? —se le suben los colores al rostro—. N-No me desvíes el tema Fate-chan.

—Jejeje lo siento solo lo dije para que no esté tan tenso el ambiente —suspira de nuevo.

—Fate-chan…

—Oye tengo hambre… ¿quieres algo de comer? —se levanta y se pone un poleron encima.

La cobriza se para y le abraza por atrás mientras la acerca más ella como si presintiera que en algún momento su amada novia fuera a desaparecer o algo por el estilo.

—Te dije que yo estoy siempre contigo —susurra la chica.

—N-Nanoha… —toma una de sus manos y le besa el dorso de esta.

—No quiero que pienses que en esta lucha estas sola porque no es así —la voltea para quedar frente a frente.

—Confío en ti Nanoha pero… me es difícil abrirme y contarte todo, no tengo costumbre de hacerlo y me siento rara —la mira con tristeza.

—Yo lo sé por eso no te presiono ni esas cosas, quiero que seas la Fate-chan que quieres ser pero no puedes por alguna extraña razón —besa su frente con ternura.

—Yo… solo quiero que me apoyes y comprendas, sé que tú has tenido mejor vida, aparte de una familia… —se separa de ella y va apoyarse en la puerta

—Eso no importa Fate-chan olvidémonos de mí, quiero concentrarme en ti —la sigue para sentarse en la cama y estar frente a ella.

La oji-borgoña procede a contarle como Amagawa trato de cerrar su empresa y profundizo como se sintió después de aquel accidente donde perdió a su familia, como fue que Lindy la adopto al ser hija de sus mejores amigos y de cómo le brindo una nueva oportunidad. Pero había algo que solo la cobriza podía saber…

—Me siento feliz de tener una nueva familia pero… bueno… hoy me soñé con mis padres… este sueño se repetía de niña muchas veces, es por eso que fui muy fría con las demás personas a pesar de tener a Hayate y Yoshimi siempre les cause problemas pero ellas seguían ahí para mi… —hizo una breve pausa.

—Solo me han contado detalles de eso pero si quieres lo dejamos ahí o me hablas más de ello, solo te daré mis opiniones cuando creas que sean necesarias no te quiero interrumpir —levanta su mano llamándola a que este a su lado a lo que la rubia no duda un segundo y va con ella.

—Solo aprendí a ser buena persona con mi familia y amigas pero me reservaba muchas veces, siempre creí que si me encariñaba con alguien se alejaría de mi de la forma más horriblemente posible —se pasó una mano por su cara—. Por mucho tiempo pensé que era la hija de la muerte o algo por el estilo, no es que todas las personas a mi alrededor murieran pero tenía ese pensamiento muy clavado en mi mente, Hayate y Yoshimi me ayudaron a desechar la idea pero aún tenía la leve sensación de traerla de vez en cuando a mi mente —toma a su cachorra que caminaba cerca de ella—. Ella era la única que me acompañaba en estos momentos, Arf hace poco me la regalaron pero se ha convertido en un ser importante para mí, ahora tu llegaste y te convertiste en la más importante para mí —le hace un leve agradecimiento con su cabeza.

—N-No hay de que Fate-chan… amm… c-continua por favor —la mira nerviosa.

—Amagawa siempre se encargó de hacerme la vida imposible obviamente se enteró del accidente por las noticias y todas esas estupideces que hacen cuando muere alguien importante —aprieta con fuerza su puño—. Cada vez que ella aparece vuelven mis demonios con más fuerza.

—Así que tuve esos sueños por algo, ahora lo entiendo todo —suspira y se levanta—. Sabes Fate-chan el que no nos hayamos conocido antes era porque el estúpido destino pensó que no era el momento ya que posiblemente yo hubiera escapado de ti.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso Nanoha? —la oji-borgoña presentía que algo no estaba yendo bien.

—La verdad antes no me gustaban las personas que siempre andaban en problemas, no era porque me disgustara pero no tenía las agallas de poder ayudarles, no estaba preparada para ello y por eso es que me alejaba —camina un poco—. Desde que entre a primaria empecé a soñarme con una niña que siempre lloraba, recuerdo que eran 2 veces por semana que soñaba con ella, siempre ella llorando y tapándose el rostro sentada a una esquina de un cuarto oscuro, asumí que ella y yo éramos de la misma edad, quería despertar pero no podía y asimile que mi deber era ayudarla al afrontar todo con ella, no podía verle el rostro por más que intentara y luego de un tiempo ella desapareció, a los pocos años regreso pero era curioso no tenía mi misma edad era mayor y ahora me doy cuenta que eras tú Fate-chan —voltea con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Creo que el hablar de esto me ha hecho bien, siento como que si se fueron gran parte de ellos, necesito escapar de todo esto para ser la Fate que quiero —se para determinada—. Nunca pensé que iba a ser tan importante en la vida de alguien como tu Nanoha, al parecer inconscientemente te pedía ayuda y te estoy agradecida a pesar de conocernos después de mucho —toma el rostro de la chica para besarla.

—Te apoyaré en todo no importa si es pequeño o grande, contaras conmigo siempre —entrelaza su mano con la de su pareja.

—Quiero que seas mi soporte cuando caiga, luchare para que todo esto me deje en paz, no me daré por vencida tan rápido —Fate hace una pequeña pausa dándole a entender a Nanoha que necesita una respuesta suya.

—Lucharé a tu lado Fate-chan quiero y aceptare todo lo que venga de ti así sea bueno o malo no me importa porque tú eres la razón por la que estoy aquí —le da un suave apretón a su mano.

—Nunca podría darme por vencida si estas a mi lado —susurra cerca de sus labios para volver a besarla y se aleja un poco de ella —. De lo que me di cuenta hace poco es que mientras tengas alguien en tu pensamiento y en tu corazón a pesar de no ver nunca más a esa persona, lo que te queda son los recuerdos y que con ellos una esencia de aquel ser querido queda contigo y vive dentro de ti para toda la vida.

—¿Espera… de donde aprendiste eso? —Nanoha se queda fría.

—El tiempo que estoy compartiendo contigo y tenerte cerca a cada momento me ha hecho reflexionar mucho, es primera vez que me enamoro y que amo tanto a una persona, no quiero perderte por mis estupideces o por andar siempre de negativa —ríe quedito.

—¡Fate-chan ese es un gran progreso! —la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

—N-Nanoha… espera… no puedo respirar bien —se carcajea y también le abraza.

—Oh, perdón… me emocione —le hace una leve reverencia.

—Tranquila, me encanta cuando me sacas todo el airecito, no me importaría morir si es en tus brazos Nanoha —le toma su mano para salir de la habitación.

—¿Se te antoja algo Fate-chan? —susurra ya que todavía es temprano y las demás chicas aún duermen.

—Pues sí pero yo lo prepararé así que necesitare tu ayuda —habla un poco fuerte.

—¡Fate-chan baja un poco la voz! —susurra de nuevo la cobriza.

—¡Despierten dormilonas hoy me hago cargo del banquete! —grita pasando por las habitaciones.

—¡Fate-chan! —le tapa la boca por detrás con sus manos.

—Hmmm… Hmmmm… —trata de soltarse sin brusquedad pero al no conseguirlo lame despacio uno de los dedos de Nanoha, esto hace que la chica se sonroje y al sacar un poco su mano la oji-borgoña tiene oportunidad y se le ocurre gritar a todo pulmón—. ¡DESPIERTEN QUE NANOHA ANDA NEKEANDOME!

Se escucha como pasos van corriendo donde ambas muchachas están y se ve a sus 3 amigas cada una con cámara en mano tomando fotos y grabando. Obviamente solo está la escena de una cobriza detrás de una rubia pero para el grupito es una de las escenas más hermosas ya que la falta de yuri hace que su imaginación vuele.

—¡Que placentera manera de despertar! —Hayate se limpia las babas.

—E-Esperen chicas… no es lo que piensan… —Nanoha trata de explicarles aflojando un poco sus manos.

—¡NYAAAAAAAAAAA! —la oji-borgoña cerro sus ojos y exclamo sensualmente.

—¡KYAAA NEKEADA HARD! —dicen al unísono las chicas mientras les brillan los ojos.

—¡FATE-CHAN TRAMPOSA! —aleja las manos del rostro de la rubia para darle chance a escapar—. Corre antes que eso sea verdad F-A-T-E —le habla lascivamente para darle un leve empujón.

—¡NANOHA TODO MENOS ESO! —la oji-borgoña empieza a correr todo lo que le dan las piernas.

—¡QUE SE ARMO DEL BUENO! —Yagami empieza a correr detrás de cierta rubia.

—¡YAGAMI GRABALO TODO ES POR EL FUTURO DEL NANOFATE! —Yoshimi se carcajea hasta quedar roja y le da unas palmaditas a Nanoha—. Bueno Takamachi ve tras tu "tachi que se respeta"

—No te preocupes Nanoha-san sé que puedes alcanzar a Fate-san dale más ventaja —sonríe pícaramente.

—Vamos chicas que también quiero tener esa grabación —les hace una señal con la cabeza y las 3 muchachas empiezan a correr detrás de Yagami y Harlaown.

Yoshimi saco su móvil marcando el número de Hayate para andar en contacto y de paso picar a Fate mientras que Carim le daba un par de ideas a Nanoha. Es como si pareciera una maratón o algo así ya que el punto de partida fue el departamento de la oji-borgoña, la gente que pasaba cerca de ellas las miraban con cara de incrédulos al ver como cierta mapache los grababa de casualidad.

—¡SI FATE-SAN LLEGA A LA TIENDA DE MUSICA ANTES QUE NANOHA-SAN! ¡GANA! —grito Carim.

—¡SIGUE MOVIENDO LAS PIERNAS HARLAOWN, RAPIDO, RAPIDOOO! —animaba la castaña a su amiga.

—¡CALLATE YAGAMI DEBERIAS ESTAR AYUDANDOME! —corre más rápido.

—¡No te hagas Fate-chan bien que lo quieres! —le alcanza codeándole en el costado.

—¡Ugh… mapache casi me dejas sin aire! —tose un poco ante el leve golpe.

—Ya no exageres para tanto fue solo un cariñito —ríe entre dientes.

—Estoy pensando en sacrificarte ¿sabes? —le mira con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿C-Como? —queda incrédula ante la declaración de Fate.

—¡No ese tipo de sacrificio mapache mal pensada! —al ver su rostro sabe inmediatamente lo que piensa su acompañante.

—¡Me emocionas por las puras mujer! —hace un divertido mohín.

—¡FATE-CHAN APURA ESAS PIERNAS A MENOS QUE DE VERDAD QUIERAS VOLTEADA! —Nanoha agitaba su mano para que le prestara atención.

—¡Diablos levanta las piernas Yagami o te dejo! —agarra más velocidad mientras su expresión esta pálida.

—Déjate llevar al lado de las nekos Fate-chan te acostumbraras yo lo sé —hace la mímica como si estuviera arrastrando a la oji-borgoña.

—Una cosa es que te hayas auto-proclamado tachi cuando no es así mapache no me metas a tu mismo costal —da los últimos pasos y llega a la entrada de la tienda de música.

—Me confié en que Fate-chan iba a perder pero bueno creo que de todas maneras me cae más ser su neko —Nanoha sonríe risueña.

—Ya me estaba preparando para grabar la escenita 1313 —suspira resignada Yoshimi.

—Ni modo será para la otra —Carim le echa ánimos a la pelirroja.

—Casi muero… no sé cómo corrí si ya estaba medio agonizando —la cobriza se limpia un poco de sudor con la manga de su poleron.

Después de aquella carrera todas se sintieron mejor y de regreso a casa estaban planeando aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba ya que las vacaciones estaban por terminar, su banda estaba lista para ser presentada el primer día de clases y pensaron si estaría bien seguir después del instituto. Por supuesto pensaron en llegar a ser una banda por lo menos algo conocida, algunos dicen que no se pude vivir de la música y ellas querían hacerles ver que si se podía. Para Fate este era un medio de relajación donde por algunos momentos podía ser ella misma sin miedos ni preocupaciones.

—Porque… escaparé de mi misma… —susurró Fate mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

**N/A:**

Espero les haya gustado este capi he tratado de nuevo no meter pautas para seguir la historia y como siempre dejé que fluya, agradecerles por su paciencia y por pasarse a leer este capi, espero que el próximo lo tenga en un máximo de 1h aunque sería genial terminarlo antes, esta humilde escritora es feliz solo con que compartan un poquito de su tiempo en mi fic, después del siguiente capi que publicare dentro de un rato… si desean pueden darme ideas para la banda de Fate y las chicas u otras cosas, siempre es aceptado las críticas constructivas o alguna sugerencia siempre y cuando no vayan a los insultos o esas cosas que atenten contra mi manera de escribir o mi persona. Ya saben son como mi cafezote bien cargado para seguir escribiendo y para terminar… se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas ni amenazas porque sigo siendo pobre y no tengo abogado ni perro que me ladre x3

**—AVISO IMPORTANTE** **en esta parte seré por primera vez sincera así que los que se toman las cosas muy en serio cuando no van para ellos absténganse de leer esto—  
Con respecto a las troleadas o estupideces que no sepan argumentar o simplemente lo hagan por querer que me deprima y hacerme enojar no lo van a conseguir y mejor es que no intenten hacerlo ya que sé lidiar con arenosos o gente que no tiene nada más que hacer y están metiéndose donde no los llaman, si no quieren que los traume de por vida o les hiera su egocentrismo por favor ahórrense las tecleadas. Puede que me vean como una persona pacifista y si lo soy en cierta parte pero si pasan del límite no piensen que se las tendrán tan fácil haciéndose los "malotes" para llamar la atención.**


	10. Cap9 ¡Lucha por lo que quieres!

**Cap. 9 ¡Lucha por lo que quieres!**

El día de regresar a clases se estaba acercando, las chicas se tomaron un par de sus últimos días ya que el fin de semana querían pasarlo con sus familias, afuera de la ciudad de Uminari era el destino del campamento, era la primera vez que acampaban por lo que no pudieron dormir en toda la noche por la gran emoción, tenían que irse cuando amaneciera y ya todas estaban preparándose, el viaje sería un poco largo como a una horas hasta llegar a su destino, tiempo para darse una larga siesta y recuperar algo las energías.

—¡Chicas ya es hora de irnos! —Chrono pasaba de cuarto en cuarto pasando la voz.

—¡La que llegue al final arma la carpa! —paso gritando eufóricamente Hayate por el lado del peli-azul.

—¡Y la que llega primero le ayuda! —Fate camino hasta la altura del único hombre del grupo—. Buenos días Chrono y perdón las molestias por pedirte que nos lleves.

**—**Vamos Fate que no es ninguna molestia, eres mi hermana y si necesitas de mi ayuda estoy dispuesto a dártela —removió cariñosamente sus cabellos.

—¡Sí lo entiendo y muchas gracias hermanito! —sonrió levemente.

—¿Acaso escuche que me dijiste hermanito? —la miró sorprendido—. Aparte de eso estas sonriendo ¿Qué paso contigo Fate?

—¿Tanto así te sorprende? —lo mira extrañada—. Pues dale las gracias a las chicas y por supuesto a Nanoha.

—Nanoha… Takamachi ¿verdad? —se queda pensativo—. Tengo la ligera sensación que ese apellido lo he escuchado en otra parte.

—Es obvio siempre te hablo de ella —se acomoda su mochila.

—Claro eso lo sé pero nunca has hablado acerca de su familia —saca su móvil del bolsillo—. Ya falta poco para que nos vayamos.

—Perdón la demora, ya nos podemos ir —se escuchó a la cobriza detrás de ellos acompañada de una pelirroja y otra rubia.

—Bueno vayan yendo yo cargare sus pertenencias —Chrono le sonrió y le dio a ella y a las chicas pasada para que pudieran salir del departamento—. ¡Hey Fate necesito que me dejes tu mochila!

—Chicas vayan avanzando ya luego les doy alcance —regresa donde el muchacho esta y al ver que se han ido se acerca a él cruzándose de brazos—. Por lo que veo quieres decirme algo importante ¿me equivoco?

—Veo que me conoces bien, y si tengo que hablar de un tema sumamente importante —se va a sentar en el sofá mientras le da unas palmaditas en el asiento vacío para que la joven vaya a su lado.

—Bueno… —se sienta a su lado—. ¿Tiene que ver algo con la empresa?

—No necesariamente —carraspea un poco.

—¿Entonces? ¿Le paso algo a Amy o a mamá? —lo miró preocupada ya que es un tic que no puede evitar cuando el peli-azul anda serio.

**—**Quiero que me seas sincera… —la mira fijamente—. ¿Entre tú y Nanoha hay algo más que amistad no?

—¿Q-Qué pasa si no quiero responder a eso? —mira a otra parte.

—Tienes que hacerlo porque me preocupo por tu futuro —le toca el hombro—. Anda contesta.

—Odio cuando te pones así me haces recordar a… —se queda callada un rato—. Mejor olvídalo…

—Te hago recordar a tu padre eso es lo que ibas a decir —se cruza de brazos.

—¿Me alejarías de ella si te respondo que si hay algo? —no le quita la mirada ni un momento

—Eso es un si ¡lo sabía! —se acomoda en el sofá y cierra los ojos mientras sonríe levemente.

—Si estás pensando en que es imposible yo… —algo dentro de ella le advierte que tenga una respuesta preparada si se tratara de un "si"

—¡Alto! En ningún momento te estoy dando la contra —voltea a verla—. Además solo quiero tu felicidad no me importa con quien estés, lo que me interesa es que aparte del amor que te pueda profesar debe respetarte, valorarte y aparte de ser tu pareja ser tu mejor amigo, esa es la base para tener una buena relación —sonríe orgulloso.

—¿Quieres decir que lo aceptas? —se le ilumina el rostro—. La verdad pensaba decírselos este fin de semana.

— Mama y yo lo sabíamos desde hace mucho a pesar que tu quisieras ocultárnoslo, pensamos que nos lo dirías a su tiempo —se levanta y le extiende la mano—. Mi pequeña hermanita se está volviendo toda una mujer.

—Pensaba que no iban aprobarlo —aceptó la mano del muchacho—. Y-Ya párale a eso.

—El amor es el amor, no importa sexo o edad —recoge las pertenencias de las demás chicas y le hace un ademan con la cabeza a la rubia para que lo siga.

—Soy afortunada de tenerlos a ustedes como familia —se limpia un par de lágrimas y sigue por detrás a su hermano.

—No, nosotros somos los afortunados aún más por el hecho de que Nanoha nos está trayendo a nuestra verdadera Fate —se carcajea—. Por cierto si deseas el sábado la invitas a comer, mamá y yo estaremos aquí el fin de semana y es una buena oportunidad para presentárnosla como tu novia.

—C-Chrono… —asiente con felicidad—. Me parece bien, solo espero sus padres acepten nuestra relación.

El peli-azul le sonríe y se van caminando hasta el auto donde las demás los están esperando, Fate va corriendo y entra al automóvil en la parte de atrás junto con Nanoha, la cobriza al verla tan feliz siente una gran curiosidad por saber el motivo de esta a lo que solo la oji-borgoña le hace la seña de que todo está bien mientras le toma de su mano, Chrono termina de guardar todo en la maletera y se va al asiento del conductor para ya poder irse. En el transcurso del viaje como ya se venía venir las chicas terminaron durmiéndose, no era esperarse del joven ya que las vio con ojeras antes de salir de casa, siguió el viaje por unas cuantas horas más, ya estaban alejándose de la ciudad y entrando a el área boscosa cuando de repente el chico frena violentamente.

—¿Q-QUË DEMONIOS? —Fate es la primera en despertar al sentir semejante sacudida.

—C-Chrono-kun… ¿Qué paso? —Hayate le mira con preocupación mezclada con miedo.

—Lo siento chicas cayo un árbol detrás nuestro y por poco nos aplasta ¿están todas bien? —voltea sobándose la cabeza ya que se había golpeado un poco fuerte contra el volante.

—¡Si! —contestan en unísono.

—Falta 1 hora más para llegar, no se preocupen iré con cuidado así que descansen un poco más, les avisare cuando lleguemos.

Haciéndole caso las chicas vuelven a conciliar el sueño y durante el resto del viaje no hubo más percances, Harlaown las despertó y les ayudo a bajar sus pertenencias cuando llegaron al punto donde se acamparía, todas emocionadas fueron a ver el hermoso lago que estaba cerca de donde estaban y al fondo se podía apreciar árboles frondosos y grandes.

—Bueno chicas ya saben que cualquier cosa estaré a unos kilómetros más adelante —les entrega a todas un walkie-talkie para luego irse.

—¡Gracias hermanito! —Fate le grita a la distancia agitando la mano a lo que el peli-azul levanta la mano sonriéndole

—Con que "hermanito" —Hayate apoya su brazo en el hombro de la muchacha—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pico esta vez?

—Déjame mapache… —se zafa suavemente de ella.

—Uy a Fate-chan le pico el bichito del amor —se carcajeo.

—No es que quiera apoyarle pero… me parece raro que le digas de esa manera —Yoshimi se queda sorprendida.

—Denle las gracias a Nanoha —voltea y sonríe a la cobriza.

—¿Y por qué Fate-chan? —la oji-lavanda no llega a comprender del todo.

—Seguro es porque Nanoha-san ha ayudado y ayuda siempre a Fate-san —Carim sonríe enternecida.

—¡Va haber casorio! —grito Yagami enérgicamente.

—¡Ya párale Yagami, seriedad mujer! —Yoshimi le golpea suavemente en su cabeza.

—Bueno igual estarás de casorio con Carim así que no te hagas bien que ya te quieres ir a vivir con ella —Fate empezó a voltear la situación.

—¡UY VOLTEADA! —cobriza y pelirroja dijeron al unísono.

—Y ya que estamos hablando de eso…. ¿Ya están ahorrando para nuestro regalo de bodas? —la castaña camina de un lado al otro emocionada.

—Solo faltaba que te adelantaras al regalo del bebé —Harlaown se tapa la boca con las manos tratando todo lo posible por no estallar en risas.

—No si quieres ya me vas organizando el baby shower —se aguanta la risa.

—Oye mapache tranquilízate —Yoshimi la mira entre media seria y divertida.

—No pues que mirada tan sexy te manejas Yoshimi-chan —trata de imitar la voz de Ayami.

—¡C-Cállate! Vas hacer que me entre lo depre —patea una piedra pequeña.

—No pues bravo contigo Hayate la hiciste linda —Fate le reprocha levemente.

—¡Ah vamos! Yoshimi-chan no lo hice con la intención de que te pongas así, quería por lo menos que la recordaras de la mejor manera —se rasca la cabeza preocupada.

—No quieren que la vea por eso no pudo venir con nosotras —se deja caer entre un montículo de hojas amontonadas al costado de un árbol.

—Espera ¿cómo está eso? —Hayate es seguida por las demás chicas que se acercan hacia su amiga pelirroja.

—Su padre nos encontró a punto de darnos un beso en la puerta de su casa, pensamos que no demoraríamos en despedirnos pero al notar que demoraba el decidió salir a ver qué es lo que tanto demoraba a su hija —suspira.

—Vaya eso si esta problemático pero ¿la madre? —Nanoha se sienta al lado donde Yoshimi está echada.

—Aparte de la madre tiene 3 hermanos mayores por suerte ellos apoyan mi relación con ella pero el padre aun no quiere asimilarlo —toma un puñado de hojas y las echa para arriba cayendo en todo su rostro.

—Por lo menos tienes apoyo y eso es lo que hace que los problemas o adversidades sean más fáciles de sobrellevar —Fate le quita un par de hojas que se quedaron cerca de su rostro—. Además nos tienes a nosotras, no importa con cuantos nos tengamos que enfrentar tus hermanas estamos aquí ¿verdad chicas? —las mira mientras cada una asiente.

—No debes de darte por vencida, si amas a Ayami-chan tienes que pelear por su amor, por ustedes, por su futuro —Nanoha se para y se para enfrente de Ichihara para tenderle su mano—. Si caes ahí estaremos para ti, no importa lo que sea porque somos una familia.

—Solo queremos verte feliz porque lo mereces —Carim se pone al lado de la cobriza esperando alguna reacción de Yoshimi.

—¡Vamos hermana no estés depre! ¿Luego con quien hago mi desmadre y bowling? —hace lo mismo que Gracia y se va al otro lado de la oji-lavanda.

—Y más importante… el que sea difícil no lo hace imposible —se pone detrás de la pelirroja para levantarla un poco de los brazos y así Nanoha poder jalarla con fuerza para que se ponga en pie.

—Gracias a todas en serio —se limpia un par de lágrimas que traviesamente rodaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas—. No me rendiré tan fácilmente porque mi futuro esta con esa hermosa mujer.

—Awwwww momento yuri —Hayate se limpia unas babas imaginarias mientras le brillan los ojos.

—¡Hayate! —Carim le reprende levemente.

—Ya me calmo solo es una bromita —sonríe ampliamente.

—Se me saldrá un poco el momento cursi pero… ya que estamos aquí ¿por qué no hacemos una especie de juramento? Una especie de promesa o ese tipo de cosas —Fate mira algo tímida a las demás esperando una respuesta.

—Yo creo que está bien, buena idea la de Fate-chan —Nanoha es la primera en apoyar la idea.

—Es como una meta en común… —Ichihara se queda pensativa por un momento—. Yo también lo apoyo

—¡Fate-san siempre sabe que decir en momentos como estos es asombroso! —Carim asiente afirmativamente.

—¡No me hagan bowling! Yo también estoy de acuerdo —pone su mano al frente—. Hay que hacerlo antes que se me pase el momento serio.

Todas las chicas al notar su tranquilidad inmediatamente empiezan a poner una mano encima de la otra, se miran entre todas y deciden que es Fate quien debe de hablar ya que fue la de la idea y la hacen sentir como si fuera la líder del grupo.

—Oigan a mí no se me da bien esto de líder —se rasca la nuca nerviosamente.

—Lo que acabas de decir hace un momento te hace ver que si le das para el puesto, así que sé una tachi que se respeta y haz los honores —Hayate le mira fijamente.

—Hace mucho que no te veo tan seria en algo mapache, pero me alegra que esto lo tomes como importante —carraspea un poco—. En este momento tenemos una meta en común, algo que podemos tomar como una motivación para no dejarnos vencer, lo único es no perder la esperanza en que sin duda podremos cumplirlo y… ¡Luchar por lo que queremos! —todas hacen un apretón en común y se sonríen unas a otras.

—¡Que empiece el bowling! —Hayate empieza a morir de risa.

—¡Esa mapache! —toman un puñado de las hojas en aquel montículo donde Yoshimi se encontraba y le tiran en la cabeza a Yagami.

Se puede notar un ambiente muy cálido y alegre, ya que ese lugar será recordado como uno de los lugares más importantes para ellas, nuevos lazos se formaron y nuevos sueños están naciendo, nadie puede predecir su futuro pero si vive el presente con todo lo que tiene y a pesar de muchos obstáculos que se encuentren, pueden crear su propio futuro y eso es algo que se han mentalizado.

**N/A:**

Bueno aquí les dejo el otro capi, lamento un poco la demora me perdí tanto en estar inspirándome pero valio la pena por lo que veo, espero les haya gustado ya que ha fluido normalmente el relato, esta semana se vendrá unos capis que tendrán algo de salseo no llegar a tal extremo como en donde aparece Amagawa… pero trataré de que se enganchen a la historia, y pues agradecer a mi Kouhai que espero lea este capi ya que gracias a ella se me ha venido esta inspiración y replantearme el seguir un poco más del fic, la verdad andaba un poco depre por el miedo de que alargar más de lo pensado el fic así que ella me ha animado muchísimo, podría seguirle hasta que ya no pueda teclear más pero no quiero que termine del asco porque sencillamente se me acabaron las ideas y cortarlo de lo más feo. Ya saben son como mi cafezote bien cargado para seguir escribiendo y para terminar… se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas ni amenazas porque sigo siendo pobre y no tengo abogado ni perro que me ladre x3


	11. Cap10 Te necesito a mi lado

**Cap. 10 Te necesito a mi lado**

**Nota previa:**

Buenas tengan todos ustedes, pues prometido es deuda aquí está 1 de los 2 capis semanales, ya saben que cuando hay un capitulo con salseo es porque habrá vocabulario soez así que no digan que no avise aparte algo de suspenso y drama por así decirlo, de antemano me disculpo por si se llegan a confundir es que hoy estoy con muchas energías o no sé qué onda, bueno disfruten este capi y espero salga algo larguito.

* * *

Primer día de clases amado por muchos y odiado por otros, era precisamente el principio de algo bueno para Fate y las demás, eso es lo que se podía presentir o mejor dicho eso es lo que querían pensar ya que el solo recordar que Amagawa casi arruina sus vacaciones era algo que irritaba ya de por si a las chicas.

—Solo espero no se venga a venir esa tipa —Yoshimi estaba a la defensiva.

—No hay problema aquí estamos preparadas para hacerle los honores —Hayate truena los dedos.

—Que agresiva la gente —Fate se carcajea.

—Somos tus guardaespaldas hermana, luego no hay paga por parte de Lindy-san —dicen al unísono la castaña y pelirroja.

—Bueno ya que se trata de esa Amagawa supongo que también me enlisto a ser la guardaespaldas pero personal de Fate-chan —Nanoha la mira pícaramente.

—S-Si es Nanoha no me importa… —mira a otro lado sonrojada.

—A ver par de tortolitas contrólense que recién ha amanecido —Hayate sonríe ampliamente.

—Hayate no arruines el momento —Carim estaba grabando con su móvil el momento NanoFate mañanero.

—Oye Carim… estas ganándome y eso no me gusta ¿sabes? —la mira con fingida molestia.

—Hayate si eres niña buena más tarde tendrás tu recompensa —le guiña el ojo.

—Lamento interrumpir su momento amoroso mis queridas colegas —se escucha una voz detrás de ellas.

—No me digas que… —Fate voltea lentamente.

—Si te digo ¿cómo la ves? —Amagawa le sonríe socarronamente.

—¡Otra vez tú! ¡Cómprate una vida demonios! —Hayate se pone al lado de la oji-borgoña.

La peli-azul se cruzó de brazos mirándolas fijamente, por un momento cambió su expresión cuando su mirada se quedó en Nanoha, la cobriza al darse cuenta de la manera en que era observada por aquella persona se mantuvo fuerte.

—Te dije que no quería verte por aquí, al parecer o eres masoquista o es que no procesas bien la información —y es donde Nanoha activo su modo "Demonio Blanco"

—¡Oye tranquila mujer! Vine a hacer un trato que Harlaown no podrá rechazar —se acerca a Fate a pesar de que es parada por Hayate y compañía—. A ver gentuza si me da permiso que vengo hablar con la dueña del circo no con los animales.

—Primeramente no quiero que nos faltes el respeto, te crees porque tienes dinero pero no te das cuenta que es conseguido desde lo más bajo que se pueda imaginar —la oji-lavanda se puso cara a cara.

—¿Y-Y tú qué mierda sabes? —retrocede un poco.

—Sé muchas más cosas de lo que te imaginas —avanza un poco.

—D-Déjame en paz —trata de no temblar.

—Si quieres que te deje en paz pequeña rata de alcantarilla, primeramente deja de joder a Fate-chan y la empresa, a menos que no quieras que altas autoridades con mucho más poder que el de tu disque "empresa" tengan que cerrarles el negocio —ahora es la cobriza quien se cruza de brazos pero con una parada amenazadora.

—¡D-Dejate de juegos maldita sea! —trata de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara.

—Vaya escoria para más fastidiosa —le toma levemente de la sudadera negra de Amagawa —. Sé que tu perteneces a lo más bajo, eres una delincuente, toda tu familia lo es, ya te estoy advirtiendo si no quieres que todo esto termine mal.

—¿Q-Quien mierda eres? —la mira con rabia—. ¡DIME MALDITA DESGRACIADA!

—¡A mí no me gritas estúpida! —le empuja.

—Voy a descubrir quien mierda eres… —habla algo bajo y le escupe.

—¿Instinto animal? Y así eres una de los Amagawa —lo esquiva a tiempo.

—¡Amagawa ya lárgate de una maldita vez! —Fate se para al lado de la cobriza protegiéndola.

—¡Cállate mierda nadie te invito aquí! —saca de su bolsillo una navaja.

—Evidencias otorgan Amagawa, yo ya sabía qué tipo de calaña es tu familia —Nanoha suspira cansada.

Todas menos Takamachi se sorprenden de la actitud tan agresiva de la peli-azul, nadie se imaginaba que todo el imperio de los Amagawa fuer más que una farsa, pertenecían a la mafia y es por eso que querían la empresa de los Testarossa, obviamente su plan era expandir sus dominios internacionalmente y tener mucho poder del que ya poseían, una idea algo absurda pero macabra ya que el lavado de gran cantidad de dinero no los detenía en lo más mínimo.

—Suelta esa cosa… nadie te va hacer daño… —la oji-borgoña quería quitarle el arma punzocortante de las manos antes que pasara una tragedia.

—¡Aléjate mierda! —dio un par de cortadas en el aire.

—Relájate pandillera —Nanoha se acercaba tranquilamente.

—No me llames así desgraciada, tú no eres nada al lado mío —se acerca peligrosamente a la cobriza.

—¡Cuidado! —Fate se interpuso entre ambas muchachas.

—¡FATEEEEEE! —gritaron todas desesperadas al unísono.

Todo pasó a cámara lenta, la oji-borgoña enfrentando el peligro, Nanoha siendo empujada a un lado, y la peli-azul enterrando la navaja en el costado de la rubia y luego de un momento sacó salvajemente el objeto, la muchacha cayó de rodillas tocándose y presionando la zona que empezaba a palpitar, doler y sangrar. Yagami y compañía fueron auxiliar a la joven mientras que la oji-lavanda miraba con horror la escena, se quedó en shock por un ligero momento y cuando reaccionó se fue contra Yumi

—¡Ahora si te mato carajo! —en un momento cegada por la furia la cobriza se abalanzó sobre Amagawa quitándole aquella navaja en el proceso y tirándola muy lejos de su propietaria.

—¡Suéltame, esta es mi oportunidad para deshacerme de ella! —forcejeaba por librarse.

—¡No te lo permitiré escoria! —estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo pero fue parada por Hayate.

—Tranquilízate… no vale la pena gastar energías en esa basura —la jala para levantarla—. Tenemos que asistir a Fate-chan.

—Tienes razón… —voltea y mira fríamente a Amagawa—. Esto no se va a quedar así, te arrepentirás de esto tenlo por seguro… ahora… ¡desparece de mí vista desgraciada!

La desesperación estaba presente en el grupo al ver como Fate estaba que se desangraba por el corte tan profundo que tenía, estaban haciendo todo lo posible para que no perdiera el conocimiento, le animaban dándole un par de palmaditas en las mejillas de vez en cuando, Carim llamo a una ambulancia y por suerte no demoró mucho en ir, subieron a una camilla a Harlaown y solo 2 personas podrían acompañarla. Es así como Nanoha y Yoshimi fueron quedando con todas las chicas que se encontrarían en el hospital de Uminari, luego de que la oji-borgoña sea atendida y esté fuera de peligro es trasladada a una habitación reservada mientras se recupera.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera…

—Quizás no sea el momento para hablar de esto pero… necesito saber todo detrás de la fachada de la familia Amagawa —Yagami miró seriamente a la cobriza.

—Fate-chan esta fuera de peligro, solo necesita descansar y menos mal la herida no toco ningún órgano, con respecto a Amagawa… creo que es momento de contarles todo —se sienta mientras observa rápidamente a cada una de sus amigas.

—Eres nuestra última esperanza, necesitamos saberlo todo —Yoshimi la mira con súplica.

—Bueno todo empieza…

** POV Fate**

No recuerdo haber sentido dolor o eso es lo poco que puedo decir, solo sentí una especie de objeto cortante incrustado en mi costado, eso significaba que si pude llegar a salvar a Nanoha, no me importa arriesgar mi propia vida si es por ella, lo haría y volvería hacer mil veces, ella es todo para mí, amo y acepto todo de ella porque hace que la vea perfecta aunque digan por ahí que la perfección no existe.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque Amagawa tenía esa cara, nunca en mi vida la vi tan asustada —me acomodo lentamente para que la herida no me duela mucho.

—¿¡Fate estas bien!? —entran a la habitación mi madre y mi hermano.

—Sí, gracias por preocuparse y perdón —hago una leve reverencia.

—Amagawa ya se salió de control, sabe que esto le puede costar mucho a la reputación de su familia —Chrono me acaricia lentamente mis cabellos.

—Lo sé pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso, la ira le cegó completamente —mi mente me juega una mala pasada y es cuando quiero levantarme y golpearla pero el pinchazo de la cocida me hace volver a mi lugar.

—Fate-chan tranquila, tienes que descansar —mamá me toma de la mano y acaricia mi rostro al ver mi cara de dolor.

—Lo sé… argh… ¿dónde está Nanoha? Quiero verla… —inhalo y exhalo para concentrarme y me deje esta incomodidad por un momento.

—Yo la llamaré pero estate quieta que la herida se te va abrir —menciona mi preocupado hermano para irse en busca de mi hermosa cobriza.

—Pensé que te iba a perder Fate-chan… cuando me entere casi muero, no sé qué haría si te pasase algo hija —me abraza tratando de no presionar mucho ya que ando débil por la pérdida de sangre que tuve.

—Perdón por arriesgarme mama pero… tu sabes que lo volvería hacer por ella —le devuelvo el abrazo y sonrío levemente.

—No debes ser tan temeraria ¿qué pasaría si no puedes estar al lado de Nanoha-san? —se sienta en una silla a mi lado derecho.

—No moriré, tengo que estar siempre a su lado, ella es mi mayor felicidad porque es la persona más maravillosa que me he podido encontrar —miro al techo cuando siento unos pasos acercarse.

—Yo sé que Fate-chan es fuerte y puede contra todos y todo —tomó mi mano y me sonrió.

—Las dejo solas tienen mucho de qué hablar —mamá sonríe y se va con un ademán de mano en señal de saludo hacia Nanoha.

—Gracias Lindy-san —hace una leve reverencia.

—Cuida mucho de ella Nanoha-san —sonríe pícaramente antes de cerrar la puerta.

—L-Lo siento… mamá se emociona mucho —me rasco nerviosamente mi cabeza.

—No hay problema estamos acostumbradas por Hayate-chan y Carim-san —toma asiento donde momentos antes estaba mi madre.

—No me vas a perdonar esta estupidez ¿verdad? —la miro de reojo, presiento que las cosas se pondrán feas.

—Debería… pero no lo haré aunque si estoy algo molesta por ponerte entre ella y yo —se acomoda la sudadera algo nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? —no entiendo que me quiere tratar de decir.

—Porque Fate-chan no debe arriesgar su vida por mí, no es necesario —suspira pesadamente.

—Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que lo de hoy no te importa? —siento algo dentro mío, es como un calor que quema profundo y hace mucho no sentía esta sensación.

—No es que no me importe… —mira hacia otro lado.

—Quiero descansar ¿puedes salir por favor? —me recuesto lentamente haciendo muecas de dolor mientras cierro mis ojos en el proceso.

—¿Fate-chan? —se para rápidamente.

—Necesito estar sola, déjame… —esta maldita sensación otra vez, tengo que controlarme para no hacerle daño.

—No he terminado de hablar contigo Fate-chan… —se sienta a la orilla de la cama y me toma de la mano.

—¡Pero yo sí! —quito mi mano de una manera violenta, no quiero que me toque si es para hacerme sentir así mejor es que ya nunca más me vuelva a tocar.

—Fate-chan escúchame lo estas malentendiendo todo —vuelve a tomar mi mano esta vez fuerte pero no haciéndome daño.

—¿No entiendes o en qué idioma quieres que te hable? —con las pocas energías que tengo trato de zafar mi mano.

—No me voy a mover de aquí hasta terminar este asunto —se acerca a mí y pone sus manos cerca de mi cintura para que no pueda hacer mucho.

—Habla lo que quieras no me importa —siento nervios… es primera vez que se pone tan posesiva.

—Solo quiero que sepas… que estoy muy preocupada por ti Fate-chan, me siento mal conmigo misma por exponerte a ese peligro, por suerte no fue algo para lamentar… pero… ¿qué pasa si la próxima no te salvas? Me odiaría a mí misma si algo te pasa o te llego a perder por mi culpa, quiero que entiendas que me importas mucho, que te amo, que eres lo más importante y valioso en mi vida —siento hipidos de su parte… acaso ella…

—No quiero que llores… —abro lentamente mis ojos.

—Fate-chan no quiero perderte, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida así por mí —besa mi mano.

—Detesto que se metan contigo, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, tú también entiéndeme Nanoha es una de las miles de maneras que te demuestro cuanto te amo, sé que no está bien pero es un impulso que no puedo controlar —le tomo del mentón para acercarla a mí y besarla.

Ella se echa a un lado cuando la llamo con la mano, me muevo lentamente hacia un lado para darle algo de campo y se abraza de mi cuello tratando de no rozarme el costado, siento su aroma y su calor, puedo jurar que estoy en el paraíso del cual nunca quiero escapar, sé que puedo ser algo impulsiva a veces y no pensar bien las cosas pero agradezco que Nanoha sepa cómo lidiar con cada etapa mía, me siento feliz de poder tenerla, de sentir que me ama con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago, y es donde me doy cuenta que aparte de ser mi novia es mi mejor amiga.

**N/A:  
**¡Muy buenas madrugadas con todos! Espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado ya que he estado con algunos problemas de ideas para este pero gracias a Madokami que lo deje fluir como siempre, agradecerles por seguir esta historia a los que dejan su sensualon review y a los que solamente pasan a leerlo, sea como sea lo más importante que pueden darme es su tiempo, trato de que esta historia tenga buen enganche por así decirlo y la verdad no me importa estarme desvelando para poder traerles una nueva actualización cada semana. Ya saben son como mi cafezote bien cargado para seguir escribiendo y para terminar… se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas ni amenazas porque sigo siendo pobre y no tengo abogado ni perro que me ladre x3


End file.
